A New Start
by PhoebosGR
Summary: What if Percy saw something that he didn't except? What if the gods betrayed his trust for someone else? What if Percy LEFT camp-half-bloof Forever? All those may happen in this story. Percy is alone but who will be there for him? Annabeth?Thalia?Nico?Poseidon? Non of them but some kids in a camp called "Camp Chaos".
1. Percy's Task

He woke up early today. He had to take care of very important matters. I looked at his alarm next to his bed ,that Tyson had made when Gaia was exterminated. "07:12 AM" I sighed "_This is gonna be a haaaaaaard day" He though_. He got up, of course leaving his bed be a mess as always. When I got out of my cabin, yes MY cabin, because Poseidon's Cabin was all for his brother Giannis, who Percy also called John, since John is Giannis in English. Anyway when I out as I was saying, I saw Butch walking in the pegasi stables. Well, for those who don't know Butch, he is a Son of Iris, the rainbow goddess and messenger of Gods. He is bulky and about my height. I walked across the camp until I arrived at my destination, the tree that protected our camp from the monsters. I was standing there for about a minute and I started getting nervous. "_Don't tell me she forgot…"_ I though. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Here you are, Perseus Jackson." The voice said.

**Athena's Pov**

"Athena" he turned and rolled his eyes "You are late."

I kept my emotionless face and said. "It is Lady Athena for you, as for my one minute delay, blame Themis. She is trying to find out some …._Weird_, accidents happening in Artic Ocean lately." The accidents were indeed weird. The witch Mormo had somehow escaped from Poseidon's jail Level-B in Artic Ocean. Athena didn't have the best relationship with her Uncle, but she couldn't disagree with the fact that his(Poseidon's) jails were impossible to escape from. No one had NEVER escaped from those jails. ." She stared at Percy slightly for a moment. "Anyway, Perseus I hope you are ready to answer the questions." She said.

Percy looked a bit confused "But won't Lady Aphrodite and Lady Astraea come?"

"We are here~" a voice singed and they looked to see who was there.

Percy's Pov

I turned to see Athena standing behind me. She had that dumb poker face. "Athena" I rolled my eyes "You are late" I told her. She told me "It is Lady Athena for you, as for my one minute delay, blame Themis. She is trying to find out some... weird, accidents happening in Artic Ocean lately. " I am sure I saw her staring me for a moment… Weird accidents in Artic? I think that I would have noticed anything that happened in the seas or Dad would have informed me …. wouldn't he? My thoughts were cut by Athena. "Anyway Perseus, I hope you are ready to answer the questions". She said Coldly. But…. then why isn't Aphrodite and Lady Astraea here then? I decided to ask. "But won't Lady Aphrodite and Lady Astraea come?" Then I saw behind Athena. "We are here". Aphrodite's voice singed. She as always is beautiful as hell. Brown-Blond shoulder length hair. Her eyes were like emeralds, blue and deep green. She is wearing a jeans and a light gold top. Next to her was Astraea. Astraea has plum color short hair. Her eyes were very brown. She was simple dressed wearing the simple Greek cloak. White as snow. She broke the silence. "Perseus Jackson are you ready for the Test?" The Test….. I was preparing for that 2 months now. You see, when we defeated Gaia, I made the decision to propose to Annabeth. My father was hesitant in the beginning but he gave me his permission after all. But I also had to take Athena's permission. She told me that she would agree me proposing to her daughter If I passed a question test and completed one Tasks for the three goddesses. She called Lady Astraea so they can understand when I lie or not. Lady Aphrodite was summoned here so that she could measure my Love for Annabeth. I AM going to pass that test no matter what.

"Yes" I answered "I will do anything to be together with Annabeth!"

Aphrodite chuckled and whispered something to Athena. Athena probably wasn't really happy to hear that whatever it was. "Very well, savior of Olympus. You will answer our questions. But be careful. I will know if you lie and if indeed you do, then you won't propose to the girl." I didn't even think of lying so I quickly answered "Don't worry I won't lie." Of course I wouldn't. "Then we are ready to begin" Athena said.

"I will question you first Perseus. What I will ask you will be about your Loyalty to my daughter." Athena said.

I tried to calm myself. _"Think of ponies, think of the sea, think of mom… think of Annabeth, Yes Annabeth, we two being together forever….." _I though. "I am ready."

"First question: Do you love my daughter?"

"Of course!" I almost shouted.

"Second question: Would you give your life for her?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Third question: Would you do anything for her?"

"Beyond question" I answered.

"Fourth Question: Would you ever hurt her psychically or mentally?"

"Never".

"Fifth Question: Will you always defend her?"

"You bet!" I answered and smiled

Lady Astraea then walked towards me. Did I tell a lie? It's like she read my mind and said "Don't worry Perseus Jackson, I just want to ask you a question too" I sighed in relief "Of course you can Lady Astraea. She then said something I really wasn't expecting to hear. "What if she cheated you? Would you defend her? Would you still love her? Would you forgive her? Maybe you would hurt her, maybe kill her….." She watched me expecting me to answer. Athena was looking me intensively too now.

"I-I don't understand that question my Lady…" I looked down. I then understood that I was quivering, my heart was beating faster and my eyes moisten.

"I think I was very clear, what would you do if she cheated on you?" Astraea asked.

I started quivering harder this time. Fortunately, Lady Aphrodite stepped in.

"Astraea, Athena stop. That boy's feeling for the girl are nothing but pure love. As I once promised his love life was gonna get a bit tricky. I hope you recall that he fell in Tartarus with your daughter so that she wouldn't be alone and when he was about to die he didn't even care about himself but he asked Iapetus to protect Annabeth. She glared at Astraea. "His love has passed much… and you know it still has _that_ one Athena." Wait… what has my love? What one? I wanted to ask, but I noticed that I couldn't speak. Aphrodite smiled warmly at me "Don't worry for now Percy…"

I found my voice again and quickly said "Don't worry…. so are those the questions?"

Athena was ready to say something but Lady Aphrodite was faster and answered "Yup, yup so now it is time for the task" Athena glanced at her, but Aphrodite smiled at her innocently. Lady Astraea coughed. "Okay, so your quest now Perseus Jackson."

I looked at her "So what is it?" I asked.

"You have to obtain one of the rings of Eos, The Titan of Dawn and the necklace of Selene the Titan of Moon" said Athena.

I blinked "Wait, you want me to steal from two titans?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly, you see those jewels are guarded heavily by Pallas" Aphrodite said.

I still was confused "But, isn't Pallas Athena? I mean, Lady Athena is also mentioned Αθηνά Παλλάδα(Athena Pallada is another adjective for her like Athena Parthenos) in Greek." Athena sighed bored "If you ever studied Perseus you would know, that I got that name after I defeated the Titan Pallas in the Titanomachy and that's also why I also became a goddess of war. "Ohh…" What? That was all I could answer! Lady Astraea smiled "Do you accept the challenge Perseus Jackson?"

I was waiting for that moment "I accept" I said and did the best serious look I could manage to make. Athena smiled "Good now to give you his whereabouts" I blinked confused. Then Lady Astraea let out a sigh and said "Would you really look for a titan without knowing where he is? " I blushed and said "Nooo I wouldn't…" She chuckled "good, he is located in Greece. In the sacred Island of Rhodes, he is trying to persuade naiads and sea spirits to join his army. I am afraid that this time we aren't facing neither Giants, neither Kronos and his siblings. This time we will face the primordial Titans and some Ancient gods that even Zeus himself don't know. Pallas will lead us to the conclusion to see how many of those Titans are awake." she said with a dead serious tone. Now for me…. I had faced many enemies already so I am not really eager to get to fight again…. After I let a very deep mental sigh I said "I will do it, I will be in Rhodes in 3 hours by now" Let's see…. I can ask Lou Ellen to create a portal for me….. Or maybe I can try _that_. I chose the B. When the goddesses left I got to the Beach. I touched the sea water and started concentrating on nothing but my blood ,the wind and the sea. In a blink of the eye I had vanished…

**End Of Chapter 1**

**Soooo yeah that's it for this chapter guys~ I hope I can maintain this fic and make a Apollo x Percy couple or maybe a Percy x Zoe…. I will also try to make it as not-assasin-chaos-break-up stories ._. So yeah if this story goes good the next ones will be longer! :D Because I have school though I believe that I will do 2 updates a week….. I don't promise anything but I will not abandon the story :) So yeah it's the first story I wrote and I reaaaaly want to thanks PancaekPirate for inspiring me with his awsome stories to write my own :D So cya next time everyone~ Every review is welcome and be answered~ But please try no flames ;) **


	2. Chapter 2:The mysterious girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series or any of the characters.**

PixelUp : Yeah I think of Percy x Zoë too.

_Let's see…. I can ask Lou Ellen to create a portal for me….. Or maybe I can try that. I chose the B. When the goddesses left I got to the Beach. I touched the sea water and started concentrating on nothing but my blood ,the wind and the sea. In a blink of the eye I had vanished…_

**Percy's Pov**

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt my body vaporizing. I learned about that feature as a son of a water god when the war with Gaia was ended. I really wanted to get away from those monsters that were chasing me, so I got in the water and suddenly I was in India. I fell unconscious since this requires much energy. For all the year I have been practicing continuously to find the correct spot when I want the teleport. It could be related to Nico's and Hazel's shadow travel but this is even greater. I call it Water Travel. Back to the present though, I was in a beach, that was a good sign. I walked up but I had some trouble, due to the fact I had wasted much energy to travel from such a distance. I walked up slowly at the line of the sea when I found a sign that said "Ρόδος, 3 χλμ" in English, _Rhodes, 3 km from he_. I started walking towards the direction of the city. I tried desperately to think positive but with no result. _"I am against the Titan of war that is sure stronger than Ares and a whole army, could it be worse? But… it is for Annabeth. I have to do it!"_ I didn't realize that I walked really much, almost running but then I heard a scream. I stopped and run behind the trees. I saw 2 Basilisks in front of a girl that looked exhausted and hurt. Next to them was a huge pile of golden/monster dust. _"Wait…. don't tell me that this girl defeated all of them herself?! Who ….. who is she?" _I thought. I was watching with awe but another scream woke me up. Now the girl was lying in the ground with her eyes closed. "Damn" I drew Riptide(in Greek Αναλκυσμός) and run to the first monster. It noticed me and attacked me with its sharp teeth. The monster bit my sword and I couldn't pull it out. I kicked it away and while it was still on the floor quickly cut it in half. Then the next Basilisk attacked me with it's tail and I fell near a tree _"ouch, that hurt a little" _I thought and got up and attacked the monster with Riptide. It backed away and hissed angrily. "Is that the only you got?" I said in a teasing tone trying to taunt it. I don't even know if monsters knew English but it is worth trying. My plan seemed to work and it came full force to me, but I stepped right and it missed falling of the cliff to the rocky terrain underneath. I looked at the girl again. I really think that I know her from somewhere, but I can't remember from where…. _"DUDE! The girl here is dying and you just stand here?" _I mentally scolded myself. Luckily for me there was a lake nearby. I took her and carried her bridal style to the lake. When we arrived there I placed her inside the water except of her head. Her body was full of injuries. "Her right arm's loosing much blood and her left leg is broken…. " I concentrated on the injuries and exhaled. _"Stay still…. focus on the injuries and don't get distracted. FOCUS!" _In about 5 minutes, the water began shining and the injuries on the girl's body started closing. The bruises also disappeared. I put her on the land slowly, she opened her eyes and she kicked me to the water. "That wasn't very nice, you know." I said as I got up giggling. She narrowed her eyes "Who are you? Did you defeat the Basilisks? Where did you come from?" She said as she pointed me with her bow.

"Whoa, easy there! Yes I defeated the Basilisks, I came from camp half-blood with a quest. As for who I am, my name is Percy Jackson" I said and smiled. Her eyes widened "P-Percy you are still alive! Holy Moon! How did you come here!" I looked at her and I saw that she was at the verge of tears. "Uhhh… sorry I don't remember you…" I said with an embarrassed tone. She smiled and looked her hands "Well that's not a surprise, but how you came here I mean the gods send you here?" she asked curiously?

"Hmm… kinda, you see, I want to propose to my girlfriend in camp half-blood but her mother, that unfortunately happens to be Athena, hates me. So yes, Athena, Lady Aphrodite and Lady Astraea gave me a task to destroy that Pallas guy to obtain one of the rings of Eos and the necklace of Selene." I said awkwardly.

She looked at me like I was crazy "Percy Jackson, you haven't changed at all. ARE YOU CRAZY?! Pallas is a primordial Titan, maybe not a primordial god, but he IS powerful. And believe me he is more powerful than Atlas, Hyperion, Iapetus, Kronos or Ares!" She shouted in an angry tone.

_"Who is that girl… she knows most of my opponents and she said I haven't changed at all…." _I was cut by her poking me.

"Are you listening, Percy?" She tried to make an angry look, but she failed miserably as she started chuckling.

"Hey why are you laughing?" I pouted.

"Because you still are immature, Percy. I don't really want you to go there but if you really want to I could help you." She smiled warmly and I felt that protective feeling

"But you are still hurt" I said in a careful tone "and how could you help?" I asked.

She sighed and pointed behind me. I turned and I saw the giant pile of gold dust. "Right…." I responded.

"I will have someone else to join us too." She stated as she drew a coin that had the letters ΚΤΧ**(A/N in English they can be pronounced as Kapa, Ti and HE)**, she threw it at the lake and put her hands together. "Oh goddess of the breeze, of the morning, I summon Aura!" She yelled. Nothing happened though.

"Uhhm… I don't want to disappoint you but nothing is happening…" I announced.

She looked at me "Just wait!" she responded.

"Okay but what did you-" I was cut when the air started swirling and the water shone. Suddenly a woman figure was standing before them.

The woman was beautiful ,as all the Greek and Roman goddesses, she was wearing a snow white cloak. Her eyes were changing colors, from blue, to pink, to yellow, to gold, to green and many more. Her hair were shining blond but the weirdest thing is what was around her. Thousand flashes of light in different colors. It was spinning around her. She noticed me and smiled "I am Aura, Titan of the breeze and the fresh, cool air of early morning."

I quickly drew Riptide and charged but the weird girl stopped me. "Are you nuts Percy?"

"I should ask you the same thing! Why did you summon and protect a Titan!?" I shouted obviously furious

"Percy you know that all titans aren't bad! Do you remember Iapetus?" She shouted

"How do you know about him?" I asked as I backed away.

She rolled her eyes "I remember my grandfather Percy".

_"Wait what?"_ I though confused.

Aura smiled and came towards me. "Don't worry boy. I am here to help you defeat Pallas".

I realised that without help I stood zero chance against Pallas. Well nothing to lose then. "Hmm… okay then" Riptide became a pen again and I sat down. "So what's the plan?"

The girl spoke "Me and Lady Aura will take care of the army, but we cannot help you with Pallas. It is complicated but we can't. Percy are you really sure you want to do it?" She asked with a sad tone

I thought about it for a minute "Yes, I must do it" I said.

She looked at me "Then we will attack tomorrow".

She was about to walk away but I stopped her "Wait, first I want to know who you are." I exclaimed.

She smiled at me "My name is Zo_ë Nightshade, Perseus Jackson."_

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

_**Dun dun DUUUUN! That's it for chapter 2 guys~ I plan on making the fight with Pallas in chapter 3~ I will try to upload it tomorrow :). Thanks to those who followed and faved ^^! Also a big thanks to my pals that helped me write the story! Thanks Chase especially! Try to review more guys~ I want to see what else should I add or change. Try not flames please though! Later~ Also sorry for some spelling mistakes xD**_

_**~~~~PhoebousGR~~~~**_


	3. The fight and memories of true heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians~**

**Ohhh, also this chapter can be the biggest spoiler ever for those who haven't read ****The Last Olympian**** yet. Good luck reading and please read what I write at the end of this chapter~ **

_She was about to walk away but I stopped her "Wait, first I want to know who you are." I exclaimed._

_She smiled at me "My name is Zo__ë__ Nightshade, Perseus Jackson."_

~Chapter 3~

Zoë's Pov

I watched Percy standing frozen as I had told him my true identity. His jaw fell open and he was standing still then he found back his voice.

"Is that really you Zoë? he whispered, his voice betraying his feelings.

I gave him a small hug "I am".

Then he started with the questions "Where were you all that time? Didn't Atlas kill you? Were you reborn? Does Artemis know? How did you change so much? How are-" I gave him a small punch and grinned one at a time.

"To answer your first question I was at quests, yes Atlas killed me, not exactly reborn, no Lady Artemis doesn't know and how I change is a little complicated too." It indeed was. When _He _took care of me I joined him. That's not the matter though. Percy will fight Pallas the Titan of Warship and according to what he said Athena, Aphrodite and Astraea ordered him….. That sure cannot be good.

"Lady Aura when should we attack the monster camp?" I asked.

"Hmmm… 7AM should be good to attack.

Percy then asked confused "If I may, why so early?"

I decided to answer that once "Lady Aura is also the goddess of Dawn, like Lady Eos. Her true power manifests around that time." He just said "oh ok"

"We have to rest. Especially you Percy must storage energy for the fight tomorrow."

He nodded "Okay." We found a good place to rest in a small cave.

I lied down and watched at the stars, as I let myself sleep without dreams.

Percy's Pov

Okay, I had just heard that a girl I liked and respected, that I _had seen _from the dragon nesting in the garden of Hesperides, Ladon. Of course I was shocked! When she revealed her identity, my eyes widened and I completely froze. My brain got NUTS thinking of questions. I started asking like crazy but she cut me, just answering some of them and smiling. I really loved that smile of her. It is …. _"What are you thinking?! You have Annabeth dumbass!" _I blushed slightly turning the other way so that she couldn't notice. Lady Aura and Zoë told me that I had to rest, since we would leave early tomorrow... Gods of Olympus, that's a drag. I lied on the ground, but I couldn't sleep at all. I even prayed to Hypnos(or Somnus, if you prefer Romans), but it made no difference. I decided to take a small walk and got to the beach that I had teleported this noon. I sat down on the sand and touched the water. I knew that I would probably get no answer, but he would hear me. I sighed and started speaking.

"Dad, what should I do? I have to complete Athena's task in order to propose to Annabeth. I really trust and respect Zoë but….. she summoned a Titan for help… I mean Lady Aura doesn't look like the other Titans such as Hyperion or Kronos. There are Titans that indeed aren't or at least aren't as evil as others. Bob(Iapetus) for example, or Rhea. I don't know anything about Rhea, but she was the one that saved the gods. "This quest is crazy…" I let out a sad smile. Then I sensed a presence walking towards me and I uncapped Riptide and turned to see that the tip of my sword was a cm away from Aura's neck. She smiled "I think you can conceal your weapon now Perseus." I put Riptide in its pen form and sat again. She looked at me "You don't trust me, do you?"

I looked down "To be honest, not really".

She smiled and sat down too. "I know you don't but Percy would you please listen to what I want to say?"

I looked at her. She had changed form now. She had sea-blue wavy hair still wearing a snow Greek cloak. The aura around her was all shades of blue. I focused and I fell a tremendous pressure coming from the Titan. I flinched. "Uhhm, sure".

She put her hand in my arm and I looked up at her colorful eyes. "Percy, Titans aren't all bad. You probably have formed that opinion by Krono's, Coeu's, Krio's and Atla's acts. But most titans are peaceful. We were created from the primordial gods, you have met two of them, Gaea and Nyx. Neither of my aunts is evil believe me. The primordials were Chronos(Χρόνος), Aether(Αἰθήρ),Ananke(Ἀνάγκη),Eros(Ἔρως) and many more. The point is only some titans are bad. When the primordials and we the Titans ,well not with Kronos and Krios, ruled the world was peaceful. Now tell me Perseus, are the Gods themselves good rulers?" she asked with a curious tone?

I though about it. _"Are they really good rulers? They often did not act by justice but from what they wanted and also…. Hey stop thinking like that! Dad and the others are good!"_ "No I believe they are good rulers. She sighed "I hear the hesitation Percy. You don't want to accept it but it is true that all the wars were caused from the Gods. Even with Kronos, the world was more peaceful. Them sending you here is nothing, but pure suicide. You are still young and immature, but I can see that with the time you will become stronger and stronger, passing the gods, the big three, the Titans and me in power and mind. Will you sacrifice that great future for them? Indeed there are Olympians who are good and try to establish and maintain peace, like Hestia. Other Olympians like Hermes, Apollon, Artemis Athena, Dionysus and some other minor gods for example are not so much affected from their positions as gods, even if all of them has committed unforgivable crimes and you know that. For now rest, young hero. A long and hard day awaits you tomorrow.

I wasn't even tired but she put her hand on my forehead and I fell asleep.

The next morning~ Percy's Pov(Again. I was playing Aura's Pov but nvm)

I woke up after being slapped by someone. I saw Zoë chuckling above him.

"Sorry Percy but you wouldn't wake up. Come up and get ready, we are fighting Pallas today remember? Now put some armor on!" She pointed on a pile of black armory. "Where did that come from and when?" She giggled "It came from the magic Candyland while you were sleeping". I laughed. That Zoë was so awesome, not that the previous wasn't, but I just like her more when like this. I waited a little "Uhhh… so you want me to undress in front of you?" I asked with a furious blush. She just noticed and laughed while blushing "I wouldn't have a problem" She did a grimace, "But ok!" When she left, I put on the war equipment. It was very light and that material is so weird…. It sounded kinda crazy but I swung Riptide down on a piece of armor with all my power and it didn't even leave a scratch…. neat armors…. I walked out and I saw Zoë. She was wearing a green-silver top that only covered her chest and a silver pair of mini pants that make her look really hot. I laughed and she laughed when we saw each other. We stopped when we saw Lady Aura in front of us, in her war armor. Her armor could make someone really dizzy. It changed color every two seconds. Her weapon was a big spear that of course also changed colors but seemed to be absorbing the light…. or so it seemed to. "Young heroes, are you ready to go? Percy your fight will be extremely difficult and I cannot help due to the fact, Pallas is my brother. Neither can Zoë help since she is the one that summoned me here." I looked over at the sea. "I can do it!" I said. "Very well, brace yourselves!" She said as we all flashed and were gone.

When the teleportation was done, I finally opened my eyes to see thousand monsters underneath us. "What are those?" Zoë seemed to be counting. "they are 1043 my Lady. We can take them." She looked at me. "Percy when we start lurking the monsters, run of to the middle cave. I sense an enormous presence there." I nodded.

"But wait," I raised my eyebrow "how will you defeat all those?"

"Shut up and watch" she answered as she pulled her bow but I just saw that there were no arrows. "Lady Aura at your signal I will fire" She said as she literally, gathered the light and made arrows.

Lady Aura pointed both of her hands down at the monsters. She was breathing heavily. And that must be the signal, as she roared "Eradicate!" Suddenly a dozen of colorful beams fell upon all monsters along with hundreds light arrows. So that was the true power of a prim. Titan….. I thought as I watched the monsters disappearing in the blink of an eye. She waved at me and I knew it was time. I fell down and started running towards the cave. Whenever I saw monsters trying to block my way, arrows were thrown and killed them instantly _"Thanks Zoë, but really try not to shoot me"_ I thought. I finally was at the entrance of the cave. _"This is it dude…."_ I told to myself as I entered. Then I heard a voice. "We have a guest! Come here demigod!" I followed the voice and now I was in a training field. A man, around 34 probably, greeted me "Well well, who are you young one?" I tried not to show any emotions. I was here to destroy Pallas and find those damned jewels. "I am here to see Pallas." he laughed "Right in front of you, so what can I do to help little guy? By the way could you tell to unfortunately-for-me-my-sister Aura to stop killing my men?"

_"Okay now …. OH MY FUCKING HADES HE IS PALLAS!"_ I decided to keep my coolness. "My name is Percy Jackson and I am here to defeat you Titan of war and get the jewels of the goddesses Selene and Eos to the gods!"

He raised his eyebrow "Why do you want to defeat me? And why you want the jewels?"

"None of your business, Titan!" I said in a cold tone.

"Well, you wish to fight me, its exactly my job. Don't worry, but I am curious to see the god's reason to kill me."

Don't even ask me _why_, but I ended up telling _ALL_ of what happened to the Titan. He listen carefully and he sighed when I finished. "Poor demigod, they got you into that plan, they want to get rid of you."

"Wait they _what_?" I asked confused.

He looked at me sadly "Dear boy, I have to be beaten millenniums now. Even Athena, needed much trickery and help to defeat me. As my sister Aura said, the quest they asked is pure suicide!"

"But-but why would they want that?" I asked with so many feelings on my mind.

"I don't know boy, but abandon this quest. It cannot be fulfilled. As for what Athena said about me rising an army, that army was to be send to lord Erebus."

I decided to ask something "Can you please give me the jewels?"

He shooked his head, I am sorry boy but I cannot do that. The Jewels of Eos and Selene are sealed in my Vault and only if I am defeated can they open."

I stood up "Then I have to fight you."

He just sighed and materialized a weird, diamond-gold spear at his hand. "I tried to warn you demigod. Please forgive me.

My eyes couldn't catch his movements at all! He got right in front of me, kicked me in the chest, drew me back and punched me in the face. I fell back and smashed at a wall. _"Was that real just now?" _I focused on the ocean near us. I pulled the water and formed a giant water dragon to attack the titan. He jumped to evade the water dragon's fangs. He pointed the beast with his spear and a giant air wave destroyed my nice creation. While he was fighting with the dragon though, I got the chance to get behind him and attack. I slashed his left arm and he shouted loud. Then he turned back, grinned and said "You are a good fighter demigod. Let's see how more you can "dance" though." He pointed me with his spear and the next thing I knew was that I was _smashed at another wall_. My back hurts like hell now. _"Damn, I have no chance, that guy is NUTS" _Still I charged to the Titan. I slashed my chest with his spear and in a speed of lighting he had me pinned down, punching my face. With each punch I began losing myself. I saw my old friends that have died, either at war or either at fights. I saw Silena Beauregard, Charlie Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Michael Yew, Bianca di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade that was thought to be dead. Memories flooded his head.

_**Flashbacks**_

_Silena Beauregar…_

_The girl was fighting with the giant Drakon and everyone was shouting "Clarisse! Clarisse! Clarisse!" But something was wrong… that girl's eyes didn't show the character that Clarisse had… Those were eyes full of fear. "NOOOO!" I shouted, but it was to late now. The drakon's poison breath had hit the girl's body and she started to scream. We all got there to her. Suddenly another girl came. Clarisse, the REAL Clarisse. She stood in front of the girl and removed her helmet, to reveal that behind was Silena Beauregar, daughter of Aphrodite(or Venus again) goddess of love. _

_Charlie Beckendorf….._

_Now I am in Princess Andromeda. Me and Charlie Beckendorf from the Hephaestus Cabin were here to destroy the ship of Luke and stop the reanimation of Kronos(Or Saturn). But we were noticed by the monsters. I told Charlie to come with me and told him to grab my hand. But he shooked his head and smiled as he activated the bomb, dying in order to fulfill his mission to destroy the ship._

_Ethan Nakamura_

_Ethan Nakamura, son of the goddess Nemesis(or Invidia) fought by the dark side, because the minor gods didn't have a throne at Olympus. At the end, when we were about to fight, he turned and attacked Kronos(IN the body of Luke) but he disarmed, Ethan and threw him from the top of the mountain_**(A/N: That's how he died right? o.o)**_._

_Bianca….._

_Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades(or Pluto) and brother of Nico di Angelo. She died on a quest, trying to get a mini statue for her brother's Game, Mythomagic. The result was, awaking a malfunctioning Talos robot and attack them. Bianca got in the machine to stop it and when she does, it crushes down. They never found her… she had died…._

_Zoë Nightshade_

_Before I learned Zoë was alive I watched her going in a quest that she knew she would die into. When her father, the Titan Atlas was about to strike down Artemis(or Diana), Zoë got in the way and her father knocked her aside causing massive internal injuries. Everyone was there when Zoë's last words to Artemis were "Stars… I can see the stars my lady"….._

_Luke Castellan_

_Luke turned against the gods, because they weren't paying attention to their children. He formed an army of Demigods and later the Titan Kronos was embodied into his body. At Olympus luke struggled and when he finally got control, he took Annabeth's dagger and pierced his mortal flaw. _

_All of them had died as heroes…. Percy owed his life to all of them, that in a special way protected him and each's death taught him a lesson. All of them were heroes , that had died smiling…._

-FLASHBACK END-

I opened my eyes again. I stood up, feeling pain from every nerve of my body. I spit blood as I got up. Pallas looked at me and his eyes widened.

"You can't be alive boy, I pierced ALL your vital organs!" I said getting his spear again. But this time I decided to use the next move to finish this. One of them would die. I focused on Palla's body, while the Titan was charging. At the last moment, when the spear's tip was about to pierce his neck, Pallas lifted in the air and was thrown backwards. "N-N-No that cannot be real….That thing is…" I hit my fist on the ground, as he shouted. A river of blood was falling from his neck. He smiled at me "That was a good fight hero. Here is the reward. One day I will meet you again. Live on hero! Your future will have great obstacles but you will make it. But I don't believe that what you will see when you return to the gods will make you happy, young one. Farewell for now, he said as he disappeared and two shining objects were standing next to me now. I got them in hand, and the wounds started closing. I passes out, since that battle brought me to the edge of death and used that, _"I did it Annabeth, now we can be together…" _was my last words before I fall unconscious.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Now, now for Percy x Zoë fans, you guys will probably wait until chapter 5. I am very happy because it seems I have much more views than I could imagine ^^. Please review your opinions of what I should correct or what you would like to add. I would also like it if you guys made a list of stuff , name, godly parent etc. So that I can add some chars~ **

**Name, Age, Godly Parent, Ability, weapons, habits, things you like and dislike, country. Imma add maaaaany chars~ Next update won't take long I promise xD~ Cya later c:**


	4. Crushed Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: ****I Do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians~**

_I got them in hand, and the wounds started closing. I passes out, since that battle brought me to the edge of death and used that, "I did it Annabeth, now we can be together…" was my last words before I fall unconscious_.

**Zoë's POV**

I pulled out my bow when we arrived at the monster camp. I quickly gathered the light and formed arrows. I mastered that technique when I got blessed by Alectrona, the goddess of mornings and waking up. I looked at Percy, _he really has grown since last time, his eyes are different. They aren't scared anymore. The are eyes with confidence and strength. They were eyes of a man. _I am so proud of him….. I hid a smile and turned to Lady Aura.

"Lady Aura at your signal I will fire" I said. Lady Aura pointed the monsters with her hands. _So she's going to that…_ She let the first arrow fly to find a monster. Then the Titan of Aurora let the energy beam. "Eradicate!" In a flash, all the colors in heavens and earth gathered and like a tsunami and erased the monsters. That was the fault with everyone, demigods and Gods thought that the only titans that are powerful are Hyperion, Kronos, Iapetus, Atlas, Koios and Kreios, while they were the weakest! They had never fought a true Titan's wrath. Percy was now on his way to the cave but there were many monsters on his way. I grabbed my bow Χαραυγή, in English, Daybreak. I shoot multiple light arrows and created a blood path for Perch to pass. Or is it dust path since when a monster is killed, dust is left? _"Don't think stupid things Zoë!"_ She mentally scolded herself, as she shot another monster. By the time, Percy was in the cave and all the monsters were dead, leaving golden dust on the ground. "My lady are you sure we can't help?" I looked at her with pleading eyes. "We both now that Perseus might me strong, but not at Palla's level." she turned to me and shot a warm smile. "I don't think that the Fates are done with Perseus yet. He may do the impossible Zoë." Okay it was a fact that I trusted Lady Aura but I still were hesitant.

We were waiting 21 minutes now…. _21 minutes AND 26 Seconds! _"I am going in!" I stated as I walked in the cave and Lady Aura followed me. I saw Percy lying on the ground with much blood underneath him. "No!" I cried and my eyes started to get wet. "He is dead….. I told him not to go…" I fell onto my knees. Lady Aura just chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" I yelled. Percy is dead and she's laughing.

"Oh sorry my dear. Dead you say?" She smiled "Perseus Jackson is alive and has defeated Pallas."

My eyes widened so much that I thought that they would get out. "He did it!?"

"Of course he did." She said as she walked and sat next to him and revealed two shining objects in his hands.

"Those are-" "The jewels of the goddesses Selene and Eos." I turned around me to see _HER_. "What are you doing here?" I asked and shot a glare. She just took of her glasses "Who is he?" she asked .

"None of your business, Fillipa…" I replied.

"It is exactly my business." She said with a blank face. "I must know if he is a threat or not. There aren't many people that can defeat the Titan of Warship in a one versus one battle." Another girl came forward whistling. I rolled my eyes "Not you too Phoebe!

Phoebe looked at her and stopped whistling "Awww come on Zoë, it is true that it isn't normal" She said as a shining orange orb flew around her. _Clinohumite. The gem of Ignition. _I was about to draw my bow, but Lady Aura stepped in front of me and smiled at them "Girls, by my orders Perseus Jackson _will_ live, you should go back to the camp and await for more orders." Phoebe seemed not to care and put some headphones to listen music via her Ipod 7 (Well demigods technology is much cooler). When they left, I saw Percy still lying on the ground.

"Shouldn't we heal him?" I asked.

"No need to. The necklace of Selene has amazing healing abilities. He will wake very soon." I noticed too. He was mumbling and yawning "We will teleport him in Olympus though. I sighed and agreed and looked at him. "I guess this is goodbye for now Perseus Jackson…. We may meet again soon." _Very soon…_ And she watched as Percy woke up, saw them and suddenly was teleported to Olympus.

**Percy's POV**(Here goes, the drama~)

I woke up and I saw Zoë and Lady Aura looking at me… and then bright light… Memories of what had happened got in my mind. Pallas… _yes, I defeated Pallas_ and acquired the ring of Eos and the necklace of Selene. Suddenly I was very happy._ I completed Athena's quest! That means I can propose to Annabeth! _I will propose her! This is gonna be the best day…. me and Aphrodite had a _small_ "aunt-nephew chat". Actually, Aphrodite had taught him how to propose to Annabeth and told him that the best gift to her would be a very great war spoil. I looked the jewels... They were very beautiful _like Annabeth. _I will propose her with the ring of Eos and give her the necklace of Selene. A huge smile grew on my face with that idea of mine. I looked around me. _Olympus, I am in Olympus. _Before I propose though, I must show Athena that I completed my quest. I walked on the town of the Olympians, now I was outside the palace of the gods. I got in and I was greeted by something…. _unexpected…._

I saw almost every god except Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite. My father, Zeus and Hades were laughing, drinking nectar. I saw many demigods from the camp in the palace of the gods. I didn't see Thalia, Niko, Grover and Piper though. _Weird…_ I walked in front and passed some people. No one noticed me yet. When I saw who were in the middle, my heart broke in thousand little pieces… Annabeth and Giannis were holding hands and then… they _kissed_. Everyone started cheering and laughing or shouting "OHHHHHH". I stood still not being able to move or speak at all. Then Annabeth turned towards my side she saw me, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Percy!" She shouted and everyone in the chamber turned to see me… on my knees standing still. The first who spoke was Poseidon.

"P-Percy, you are… _alive?_" He asked.

I unfroze "Of course I am! What is the meaning of this? ANNABETH?!" I shouted furious.

She backed away some steps and I saw she was about to cry. Athena stepped in. "You aren't Perseus Jackson! He should have died in a fight with the Titan Pallas!" she shouted, trying to sound angry but instead she sounded terrified.

"Well, I am alive as you see and I defeated Pallas!" I roared and showed her the jewels that also were the objective of the mission.

"The gods that were there started whispering scared and Zeus then gasped "You… defeated Pallas… _no way…_" he said.

I turned to my father. I was crying now. "Dad what is the meaning of this? First I am told to defeat a peaceful Titan, that when he fights he can destroy Kronos without a sweat and after I defeat him, I come back to propose to my girlfriend but instead I see her _making out,_with that _washout_ that I call half _brother_! I roared. He looked down. "Percy I-I am-"

"YOU ARE SORRY!? That's all you have to say? I saved all your guy's butt, without me the gods would have perished in the first war and after all that service, what I get is betrayal?" I couldn't believe it…

Then the light in the chamber got dimmer and a boy was next to me.

"Who the hell are 'ya?" shouted Ares.

The boy laughed and pulled off his white hood. "My name, if you already forgot dear uncle, is Luke. Luke Castellan." He said with a serious tone.

I looked at him. My head was a complete mess! _First was Zoë, then the crazy op Titan, then I come back to find that my girlfriend cheats on me , thinking I am dead and the gods don't give a fucking damn…._ "Is that you Luke?" I asked… I didn't want to live anymore. I literally am left with _nothing._ He turned towards me "Don't worry Percy, don't worry…." he said as he swept away my tears. Then he glared at Poseidon. "You are a desperate excuse for a father. You gods did a plan for three reasons. First is that because Percy becomes very powerful he will overpower Zeus one day. Second is that Poseidon likes Giannis more and he is afraid that Percy will kill his brother if he gets jealous. Third is that some gods believe that Percy is just a nuisance and mustn't live." he gave the gods a glare that would make Ares and Hades envious. "Wait P-Percy what did you say about… _proposing_?

I looked at her still with tears "Lady Aphrodite was teaching me how to propose you, 5 months ago! Apollo was telling me weird tricks to do to impress you! And finally, Athena gave me a quest to kill Pallas and bring back a ring of Eos and the necklace of Selene to propose to you!" she looked surprised "but- butt…" Luke cut her "Percy follow me, the gods as you see forget all heroes and those who helped them just for their entertainment". He said the word _gods_ like it was a disgusting parasite. Hades then came out from the shadows. "How are you still alive? I am pretty sure that you died." he growled. Luke just stared at him "There are many more powerful deities than you uncle." He looked at me. "Percy lets go. We can talk later. I don't think we are really wanted here. He glared one more time at the gods and then swung his hand. Black dust covered them and the only that was left to where they were, was the two jewels, engraved on them: _I Will Love you forever Annabeth, my Wise Girl._

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**So this chapter might be small, but I am working really hard on chapters 5 and 6 at the same time so they will probably be bigger~ Once more I thank all those who review, even if it is a small number. Thanks to those who read my stories! And my biggest Thanks, to my friends: Silena, Mark, Chase, Chris, Helias, Athena(Not the goddess) aaaaand most to my childhood friend that I had 6 years to meet with and I finally found him! Woohoo! Next chapter may be posted in 2 days~ School is getting in my way of updating D; Anyway cya all next time guys! **

**PhoebousGR**


	5. Chapter 5:Starting a new life!

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of Rick's books! **

_Luke looked at me. "Percy lets go. We can talk later. I don't think we are really wanted here. He glared one more time at the gods and then swung his hand. Black dust covered them and the only that was left to where they were, was the two jewels, engraved on them: I Will Love you forever Annabeth, my Wise Girl._

~~~Chapter 5~~~

**Percy's POV**

I passed out when the black dust surrounded me and Luke. And _of course_ I had to see a dream… _just great!_

I was in the Olympus council room. In front of me was the Olympian Pantheon, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Piper Mclean and my annoying half _brother_ Giannis Annabeth was the first to speak.

"Mother, have you come up with a plan?" She asked.

_A plan? A plan for what?..._

"I have a plan daughter. But we will need Poseidon's agreement though." She looked at my father. "I recently learned that the Titan of warfare, Pallas is located in the island of Rhodes."

Zeus then cut her "What has Pallas to do with your plan? He is a neutral titan" he said and raised his eyebrow.

"I would appreciate if you didn't interrupt me Father. Now let me continue. As I was saying, Pallas is in Rhodes. My suggestion is that we send him there to defeat the titan or obtain something. Of course we all know that he will fail, even I couldn't defeat the titan. Perseus though may damage the titan and with extremely luck he can defeat him if he puts his brain at work. We all know that he will accept my quest. With his death, the path for my daughter and Giannis to marry is wide open!" She smiled. "What do you say Uncle?"

Dad looked at her with a sad expression "Just for my favorite son…. I agree, Athena."

_No… that can't be…. Dad would never agree at this! _

Then Thalia got berserk "YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE GETTING PERCY KILLED FOR THAT PATHETIC WORM!" She pointed Giannis.

"Take that back, bitch! I am far more powerful than you. Percy will die. He is weak, so he ca-" before he could finish, he was pinned on the floor by _a very pissed of _ Nico di Angelo.

"Say one more thing about _Percy_ and you will be jealous of Krono's fate…" Wow I have never seen Nico like this…."

Then Piper turned around to face the Gods.

"Are you really serious about that? You are gonna betray the savior of Olympus for those two?" She threw a Golden Drachma on the fountain that the ophiotaurus is swimming happily. "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, Messenger of Gods, show me Camp Half Blood!" A big image of the campers sitting and eating in the campfire. "HEY YOU GUYS!" They all looked a little shocked at Piper's direction. "Hey Piper honey" said Drew, chuckling.

"No time for jokes guys!" She quickly explained the situation and the campers stood still. Then Clarisse got up from her seat. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO PERCY! Annabeth you fucking slut, come here and I will kick your bitchy ass!" Then all Ares Cabin started roaring along with Clar. Next was Katie Gardener she was standing calmly and spoke with a soft voice. "Perseus Jackson…. I don't really know him, but no one can forget that if he wasn't here we would be dead and the world would be at the edge of destruction." Then Will Solace. "Apollo's Cabin will not let anything happen to Percy either! He saved all of us and you want us to repay that debt by betraying and killing him?!" He glared at Annabeth "You fucking whore… He saved your life at least 34 times in a row, risked his own life, cares for you and you are just destroying that all?" Annabeth didn't answer. Will was ready to say much more but Drew stopped him. She looked at the Olympians and smiled sweetly. "My dear uncles, aunts, _mother _and many more, the answer is No. I really hate agreeing with Piper, but Percy saved us many times… Plus he's a ho too." Then spoke Leo Valdez from Bunker 9 "You are blind Annabeth! And you father didn't say ANYTHING about this!? I thought you didn't want to see little kids suffering from his family since Tia Callida threw you off that damned Mountain!" Hephaestus looked down embarrassed. Then came Malcolm, from Athena's Cabin with a poker face. "What you did, ruined the Cabin's pride _Annabeth, former Head Counselor_" voice dripping venom. Then he turned at Athena "Mother, your decision is unwise. Except that you will betray a hero, there's also the war side. A new war may come soon. No one can deny that Percy is the strongest demigod amongst us." He said that and sat down again. Then I saw every cabin's counselor giving a speech about why shouldn't the gods betray me. _Connor and Travis Stroll, Lou Ellen, Butch, Pollux and Castor and many more._

Piper smiled. "Thanks everyone for sharing their feelings" She said. "Are you really sure now?"

Every god was looking down, probably embarrassed that their children had outsmarted them. Zeus growled "Okay daughter of Aphrodite, we shall vote then! Who wants Percy Jackson alive!?" Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, Thalia, Nico and the entire camp rose their hands. Zeus eyes sparkled with electricity. "THEN THE VOTING IS CANCELLED. The decision has been made! Perseus Jackson will be sent to that quest! He stopped the IM and teleported Piper, Thalia and Nico away.

Then I opened my eyes. I was breathing heavily. _So that's what happened…_ I saw a figure holding my hand tight.

**Luke's POV**

_Well Here I am!_ I teleported At the Olympus, I saw the gods and the demigods standing frozen. I teleported right next to the boy and couldn't help but feel sad for him. He had risked his life for all the people here and he was only receiving treason…. He looked at me and I swiped his tears off his pretty sea green eyes. ""Don't worry Percy, don't worry…." I said feeling the sadness of the young demigod. I never had felt feelings for this for anyone… When I was dying, I saw Percy, I saw all his memories. We were enemies then. When he first came in camp I pretended to be his friend, but I used him for a plan. This time though it is different…. I felt like… _an older brother…. _He was mad at the Gods, At that brat Giannis and Annabeth… After that little reunion he teleported with Percy. _I will get him in a place that he can have true friends that won't betray him_.

"Here we are…" I mumbled even though Percy can't hear me. "Camp Chaos"

I got Percy in the **infirmary and waited 3 hours but he didn't wake up . "Jee, Percy you still sleep as much as ever." I looked at him. He had really changed since I last saw him. He had developed some serious muscle, his body wasn't as skinny as it was in Camp Half Blood. ****_That's my Percy!_** I grinned, I really started feel like an older brother. Come to think of it, I never was like that with my half brothers in camp half blood and we did have same blood from our father's side. But now I act like a brother to Percy who is a cousin to me… Weird! Anyway I was about to get to take some more pillows but he didn't let my hand so I just decided to stay there. The bed was long enough so I just lied on it too.

**Percy's POV**

Next to me was Luke sleeping and holding my hands. I was quite surprised so I quickly let go and got up. He opened his left eye, grinned and got up yawning. "Morning Percy!" I looked at him still sad from yesterday.

"How are you alive Luke? I mean of course I have no problem with it…. but first I see Zoë and now you. It is just so weird….

He grinned "I promise to explain to you soon." Then he did something really unexpected. He hugged me.

"I am sorry for yesterday… for what happened to you. The gods just…." He said. I started to sob. "It is just as you have said… they don't care about anyone but their likings." He opened the embrace and smiled warmly. "Don't worry. I am gonna make sure that no one here will ever betray your trust. And I will always be by you to help you. I feel so bad about what I did…. Many demigods died because of what I started and you almost died…. Percy I-I know it's a lil weird but….. you are like a younger brother to me. And know that I care about you more than everyone. And I want you to know that I am really sorry, I won't take it wrong if you don't want me here, but-" He was cut by a bear hug from me "What are you saying Luke? You are the only friend left to me… I always wanted a caring older brother…. and you sure can be the best one!" I smiled at the thought of me and Luke as real brothers… both brothers, with mom and even Smelly Gabe. "So where are we?" I asked. He grinned "Welcome to camp Chaos Percy!"

I blinked slowly. "Camp Chaos? What's that?" I asked curiously _Seriously a camp named Chaos can't be really good…_

Luke then grabbed me and teleported _again_. To explain to you what it is like to get teleported _by someone else_, you are starting to swirl and when you arrive dizzy. Lets see, in front of me were standing 8 kids around my age, a weird guy who's face was as like it was formed by mountains, another one with a clock in his hand, a man with black clothes and a hood covering his face, A man that's eyes were like suns and his cloth was black with stars drawn on it and last was someone that I really _didn't except to see_. It was Lady Aura, the titan that helped me defeat Pallas! Then, the guy with "sun as eyes" walked towards me and Luke.

"Hmmm…. who might that young one be Luke?" he asked watching me.

"His name is Perseus Jackson, he is a son of Poseidon and he is betrayed of the gods" Luke answered in respect to the older man.

"Uhhh guys I don't really understand what you are saying, but can you explain me who the hell are you all and what is that place?" I asked.

Luke was about to answer but then the man with the clock cut him.

"Young Percy Jackson, I have watched you from the day you were born. You have grown into a fine hero. This place is called Camp Chaos. My name is Chronos. I am the being, ever to be created." Ahh that expl- _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Then the man that had spoken earlier put his hand on my shoulder and I felt an immense no that's not the right word… extraordinary.

He smiled. "My champion finally arrived. Welcome Percy. My name is Chaos. I am the god of creation and the first one in the universe. Well no I used a wrong term, I _am _the universe and the creator of galaxies, gods, time, space and many more."

I moved swiftly, grabbed Riptide and pointed my blade in front of him. "If you are really Chaos that means that means that you are a villain!" Then someone in the bottom of the room roared "How dare you fool-" Chaos stopped him from saying more. He turned to me again. "What makes you think that I am evil?"

"Well, first your name is Chaos and secondly when me and Annabeth were in Tartarus, you tried to devour us!"

He sighed "Everyone thinks Chaos means something evil, but it's the exact opposite. Chaos is Creation and Order. My Egyptian counterpart Isfet and my Babylonian counterpart Abzu really are alike. As for your belief that I tried to devour you again wrong. That was my dear son Tartarus."

Luke looked at me smiled and took Riptide from my hands. "Lord Chaos is very good Percy, unlike the god and don't worry he is very good. I think you guys should Introduce yourselves to Percy."

First came the guy with the like-mountain-face. He patted me on my shoulder. "My name is Pontus. I am the primordial god of seas, oceans and anything that is liquid anyway." Before I could even look surprised the guy with the black hood started talking "My name is Erebus. I am the husband of Nyx and I am the primordial god of Shadows and Darkness." _Okay, I am in a room with the Creator of the universe, the Time, A guy that has control over all liquids and a guy that controls Shadows and uses Darkness… Stay cool Perce…_ "Okay… so you guys are like…. the first of the gods? Pontus smiled "Yes Percy. We are the primordial gods. Of course there are more of us but we aren't all here." He looked at the children. "Guys introduce yourselves." The first kid who came was a boy around my age with wolf-cut sun blond hair, a very nice tan and he was without his shirt, revealing a nice six-pack. "My name is Phoebus! Nice to meet you Percy!" He smiled and patted me. Next was a girl, very thin, wearing glasses and a blazing presence was spouting from her. She looked at me and let a small smile. "My name is Fillipa. I hope to work with you in the future Jackson." Then came another girl, with long wavy brown hair. "My name is Victoria. I am pleased to meet you." then came another girl, with long blond hair, blue sapphire eyes and a perfect body for a girl, cheering and whistling. "My name is Phoebe! Nice to meet ya!" She sat back on her seat again. A small girl voice sounded in the room. "My name is Harmonia." I turned back to see a 10 year old girl with short orange hair and a blank face. Another boy came towards me and shook my hand. "My name is Orion. I hope that I can learn you better Percy." He has black messy hair similar to mine, his eyes deep blue and with a good tan. Next, another girl that really looked like Thalia, except that her hair is really long and wavy. She has pale body skin. "My name is Aerial. I really would like to get to know you." Then lastly a boy, with messy black hair, golden eyes, a nice four pack, and pale skin. "The name is Protos." He closed his eye and smirked "I look forward, _Perseus Jackson savior of Olympus_".

_Cool names._ "Soooo what is that place for?" I asked.

"You have seen Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Well those camps are only for Roman and Greek demigods." Said the girl named Aerial.

"So what's with this camp then?" I questioned again.

"It is a camp for kids of Titans, Primordial Gods and Demigods that were forgotten or betrayed. For example, Fillipa there is a daughter of the Primordial God Aether and the Titan Métis. I am a son of the God Apollo and The primordial Goddess Ananke. Orion is son of Asteria and Hesperus. Luke is son of Hermes! We have all kind of demigods here." explained Phoebus.

I blinked a few times "Aha…. so you are basically saying that the Primordials are good and have children…. And titans have children too…. and that betrayed or forgotten demigods get here…. But wait! If your guys both parents are Gods or Titans how come you aren't gods?"

"You see, Gods and Titans have something called Essence. Gods have Ichor, uhhh and Essence. Ichor is their blood. When they are in affairs with mortals they use their… you know. But when two gods fight, or use a big amount of energy along with other gods, the power gets into the air, creating Essence. When two Essence's combine, children are created. Some demigods and some demi-titans. But no, we are neither gods nor immortals." said the girl named Fillipa.

"I guess someone has to explain him how things are here. Luke?" asked Chaos.

"Can't, I have to teach swordsmanship lessons." answered Luke.

"Phoebus? Phoebe?" Chaos asked again.

"I have to teach archery lessons and Phoebe has to kill Loki. _Again._"

"I could explain Jackson." said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned to see no one, but Zoë Nightshade standing there. My eyes widened "Zoë you are here too?" She chuckled "Indeed I am, Kelp Head."

Chaos looked at Zoë. "Hmmm… Zoë my child don't you have to patrol the Sixth Gate?"

"Nah, I will do that for Zoë this time." said Victoria.

Zoë's eyes shone with happiness "Thanks so much Tory!" she ran to hug the girl. Victoria then whispered something to Zoë and she blushed.

"Well, okay then. Zoë go teach my son how we different we are from the foolish gods." said Chaos.

_Wait what!?_ "What do you mean, when you say _son_?"

Before I could get an answer, Zoë grabbed me and ran out of the house. I started to laugh too and I took her hand so that she won't have to grab me. She smiled and looked at me. _Things may be indeed better here…._

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Hey guys~ Sorry it took me one day longer to write this chapter :( It was very difficult to decide the names, because I want them to be Greek and display each char's abilities. I am going to create a new camp here so whoever wants me to make a character of themselves in the story just review it~ Thanks for all those who read my stories and mostly those who review! Keep reviewing guys so that I also can keep writing :) Special thanks to Fillipa and Victoria who inspire me very much, Celine, a friend that supports me, my cousin Panos who gives me some great ideas and of course Pancaek Pirate, who with his fanfiction "I Give it all" inspired me to write a story 3 This story will get more Percy x Zoë soon so don't kill me yet xD Please review if you think that anything is wrong and want me to fix it or if you want me to add something! **

**See you all guys later~ I already started writing the next chapter so It will be ready very soon xD Also sorry for any typing mistake or spelling :3 Peace!**

~~~PhoebosGR~~~


	6. Flashbacks of the Son Of Light

**DISCLAIMER: ****I Don't own any of Rick's books/series~**

_"Well, okay then. Zoë go teach my son how we different we are from the foolish gods." said Chaos._

_Wait what!? "What do you mean, when you say son?" _

_Before I could get an answer, Zoë grabbed me and ran out of the house. I started to laugh too and I took her hand so that she won't have to grab me. She smiled and looked at me. Things may be indeed better here…._

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

When Zoë dragged me out of the house she stopped. "Percy… I am sorry for what happened… I really didn't expect that of the gods either… But-"

"It is ok Zoë, I will get over it…" I said with a sad tone. "So what's up with that camp?" I asked trying to change subject.

Her eyes glowed with excitement "I am sure you will love it! Follow me." she started walking in the woods. We walked in the forest and couldn't help but think of how calm this place looks. Then we arrived in a circular that should be this camp's Forum. There are 25 big tables, each enough to fit the whole camp half blood! _Wow… seems like many guys live here_. Behind the tables, were very big houses. I stopped the counting at 16. "Wow Zoë what are all these cabins for?" I asked.

"Let me explain. You know some gods that are in Olympus or some that you have fought. Well there are million more Greek gods and Titans! Many gods think that Demi-Titans are evil or something so they don't let them in any camps. That's were _we_ come in. We accept demi-titans, as well as demi-gods, Nymphs, Satyrs and we also accept titans themselves! Tell me have you ever seen children of gods or goddesses like Ponos, Aleitheia or Helios for example? Well all those demigods are here!" she explained.

"Well, aren't you a demi-titan too? I mean your father is Atlas!" I asked more confused than before.

She giggled "I know it's a little weird Percy but you will get used to it by the time. Well every god that has children here, also lives here! Aether for example or Hydros or Chronos. Other gods can adopt you, supposing that your parent is an Olympian or isn't here."

_Wow that's just so f*cking weird… _"Then are you adopted too Zoë?"

"Yup, I am adopted by the Lady Aura. She is very nice! You will have to choose a Primordial or a Titan soon too! We are all a big family here and you will get famous very fast! Well of course you will, there aren't many demigods that can beat Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Alcyoneus, Gaea and Pallas. I believe that Hydros or Pontus would be great for you!" she said happily.

"Pontus, is the primordial of the seas. And Hydros… hmm from the name I think he has something to do with water?" I asked.

"Yup, Lord Hydros is the primordial god of water." she explained.

"I don't know if I want to follow the water path again… Can you suggest me some other paths?"

She shrugged. "Well, some that would fit you, are Tethys, Aura, Perses, Acheron, Thetis-"

"The mother of Achilles?" I asked surprised.

She sighed. "Yes Percy, _That _Thetis. As I was saying there are also Métis and

Chronos. Well, I am not sure about Acheron but everyone here would pretty much

like to adopt you." She smiled.

"I guess so" I sighed.

"Hey guuuuys, where are you?" we turned and saw Protos and a girl that I didn't

know.

"Hey Zoë do you think we can _borrow _him for a little?" Protos asked.

Zoë chuckled "Are you gonna tell him?" Protos nodded. "Then it's ok, but also get

him to see the arena. Ohhh and don't forget since he will be the tenth, we should

spend much time with him and get him to know us better, now go I will be waiting at

Victoria's okay? "

"Sure thing." said the girl. Now that I looked at her, she is very good looking…

brown long hair, emerald green eyes, lean body and she also smelled really nice…

_dude you got cheated and dumped some days ago and you already think of hot girls? _

yelled my head. Then she took my hand and lead me to a big pool. Protos smiled "So

Perce, how is the camp doing?

I lowered my head. I still was very depressed, since…_ you know…_ "Nothing to do

with you."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl. "Hey Areto, do you think that we should tell him now?"

The girl next to him chuckled "Sure, Percy would the name Silena ring any bell to you?" She asked and hugged Protos.

My head buzzed. _Oh my Chaos… _I looked at her shocked "Silena?" She smiled. "Yup yup." _Poseidon's Underpants! How many more friends of mine got back from Underworld? _"But…. you are in a different body… And if you were reborn you would have forgotten everything!"

"Let me explain. As you know, at Reborn, you have to pass through River Lethe and when you do you obtain a new soul that is sent in the real world. Well, when I and Charlie got there, we were ready to get in the water but someone stopped us. It turned out they were Erebus and Ananke. Ananke extracted the souls from our bodies and with the help of Lord Chaos they created two bodies from the essences of two gods but in the age we died. Father, I mean Erebus, let our souls to leave the Underworld." she explained.

"So you are a daughter of Erebus? That's neat! But… where is Charles then?" I asked confused.

Protos rolled his eyes and sighed. "He still is an idiot. Some things just never change."

When I realized, I rushed and hugged him with so much strength that could strangle Kronos. "Charles! I am sorry I left you on the ship, I am really sorry and- " I was cut off by a slap from Protos(Well Charlie).

He looked at me "Percy, if you ever blame yourself again for my death I swear that I will beat the crap out of you until you stop." He said smirking. "If my memory is right, then I stayed on the ship on my own will and on the other look here! I finally am with Silena, but call her Areto, 'cause only you, Luke, Zoë, Harmonia and Phoebe know it. As I was saying, I am having an awesome time here!" I smiled at him. "Heh, usual Charles I see." He laughed "It's Protos now Percy" he looked at the sky. "Uh oh. Zoë will kill us! We have to run to Victoria's! Can you do it Babe?"

Silena, I mean Areto smiled. "Don't underestimate me Prote* I can do that while sleeping." And when she said that we were engulfed in the shadows.

When I finally opened my eyes, I was in a room with the guys that were on that house, with Zoë and Areto. I was quite nervous. Well who _wouldn't _be? "Uhhh… hey guys! How are you all?" I asked trying to break the ice.

Orion first noticed me "Percy! Well, since you will probably be the tenth we all should get to meet and know about you and same for us!" he smiled, took my hand and told me to sit in a Sofa. That room is very weird… There were images moving on the walls and letters flying on the room. It gave a special beauty to the chamber. "So what you guys want to know?"

"Well, we will show you our past and then we will see yours! Finally the ten are together. We must be united and for that we must know each other." explained Fillipa.

"What do you mean _show_?"

Phoebus answered "all that Percy around you, all those images are nothing but memories!" he said and sat next to Percy. I looked around me shocked. It was true! Every image gave me different feelings and it was so real…

Phoebus continued "First we will start telling you who our godly parent is and re-introduce. My name is Phoebus. I never met my mother so I don't really know y surname.-"

"Wait. You told me that kids here are created by that essence thing?"

"Well, that is one part yes. You see Perce, that essence can grow on its own. Mortal women have the ability to absorb that essence into their bodies when pregnant. That energy gets to where the baby is and when the baby is born it inherits the power of the gods who mixed their power. It is weird but yes, we have real mortal parents." explained Victoria.

Phoebus laughed "Now that Tory explained, I can continue. As I said I don't know my surname. My godly parents are Apollo the god of Sun, Medicine, Male beauty, light, arts, plagues, darkness, truth and blah blah blah you know the rest. My other parent is the primordial goddess Ananke, primordial goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity. Well, Harmonia can you display my past?"

She nodded and suddenly we were in a forest with trees and a boy was walking with a man holding his hand. "First: Where are we? Second: What did Harmonia do? Third: Who are those?" I said and pointed the man and the child. Luke spoke "To answer Percy, we are in the past. In Phoebus' past. Harmonia's godly parents are Chronos, the primordial god of time and Mnemosyne, the Titan of memories. I believe that Phoebus can answer the next question." I looked at Phoebus. I understood that he was getting water-eyes. He sobbed very quietly. "The boy there is me." He pointed on a very handsome and cute boy, close to 9. But that man next to it… he seemed… really _familiar._

"The man there is my father, Apollo." He said and got closer and waved at us to follow him. When we got very close we stopped. We saw the boy playing with his father, rolling on the ground and laughing. The boy probably was exhausted, because he fell on the ground panting. The father(well Apollo) got down and kissed the boy's forehead. You make me proud my son. I love you and I will protect you forever." The boy smiled at his father and hugged him. I saw tears falling from Phoebus' eyes and he tried to swipe them to hide them. _What did happen then… Why do I sense all that sadness? _The father took out of his pocket a weird looking pendant, in the shape of a sun. He smiled to his young son. "Phoebus, that is the ultimate weapon for the my Champion. I am sure you will make me proud son. That weapon is called Φ_ῶς__in ancient Greek that means-"  
"Light!" the boy shouted happily. "Daddy, you taught me Ancient Greek!" _

_Apollo smiled warmly "Indeed, I did. You can call you weapon _Φ_ῶς__, __Light, Lux or Licht. It is probably the most unique weapon ever created. It is forced from the Hekatonkheires: Briareus, Cottus and Gyges. It's power and energy is a mix of mine, Helios', Selene's, Styx's, Aether's, Hemera's, Hera's and Artemis' blessings. It is formed from the power of the 5 wandering planet gods: Eosphorus, Hesperus, Stilbon, Pyroeis, Phaithon and Phaenon. Lastly I also made a special enchantment to my blessing. Now at sunrise your power doubles, but at nights you will always have an extra bonus of power. Whenever you are close to one of the Pleiades or the Constellation of Orion. It can form into three weapons. First is a bow made from pure godly energy and endless arrows. With mine's and Arty's Blessing you will never miss. Second form is a sword. It is a sword made of Imperium gold, Celestial Bronze, Moonstone and Sunstone. Third is a very special form. The third form of _Φ_ῶς__ is-" Phoebus cut it there and got to the next memory. __I wonder what the third form is…__ I hadn't even seen him using that weapon but it seemed very cool." Now we were in something like a mini village. "That really reminds me of Camp Half-Blood…" Protos looked at me "Percy this __is __Camp Half-Blood 75 years ago." I looked around me and I noticed! The trees, the Forum and the Big House! Then we were on the cliff that Thalia's tree was normaly located to, but there was nothing here since to the fact that that Thalia wasn't even born then. We saw a boy near 13 that I understood it was Phoebus standing there, crying as he watched something in the old camp's arena. I focused my eyes there and saw Apollo, praising one of his son about how proud he was for him. I knew how that felt. Exactly the same thing had happened to me. I saw the boy running away while also swiping the tears from his face. Years passed again. While we were travelling in the past I saw Phoebe hugging Phoebus and whispering him something. He hugged her back sobbing. When we arrived at the next memory, they split apart. This time we looked around us and we saw a boy walking in a field with fires everywhere. "That was 72 years ago. In the World War 2" I looked and saw Phoebus exactly as he looked like now fighting a man with a large beard, a read chestplate and a big sword.__ Ares_ I thought. Phoebus was fighting with a sword, pairing the hits from the god of war efficiently. Suddenly Phoebus jumped on the air and I saw his sword spouting light. Suddenly he was holding a golden bow. _It must be the bow Apollo was talking about_ I though as I looked at it. It was really pure energy. Past Phoebus drew the light and formed two silver arrows. He let the arrows go. The one found the god on his leg and the other on his hand. Ares screamed angrily and teleported. Then another god took his place. I saw dark mist swirling Phoebus. Suddenly, he started coughing blood and his armor fell to the ground. The mist gathered in front of him and when it formed I saw Apollo standing in front of his own son, targeting him with his bow.

Phoebus' eyes widened "Father what are you doing?"

Apollo looked at him "How did you get that weapon? SPEAK!" he said letting an arrow that hit Phoebus on the chest.

"What do you mean dad? You gifted it to me when-" he said but coughed blood and fell on his knees.

Apollo took out a sword. He pointed the tip at Phoebus' throat. " I curse you, to stay at the bottom of the River Acheron for Eternity!" he said as he thrust his sword on his son's neck….. blood falling from his neck and his eyes full of tears at his last moments…

_**End Of Chapter 6**_

**Sorry guys, this chapter took me longer than I expected. To inform all of you, the next chapters will have flashbacks of Phoebe, Aerial, Orion and Victoria and Fillipa! There will be 4 chapters of the Flashbacks If I am right. Anyway, Thanks to LeaderOfBrooklyn, that gave me some awesome advices. No flames accepted! Anyway see you guys later! Oh that new char thingy is still on, so if you want to have yourself in the story review, or PM some info that I will need to know, so as to make that character. Good Night everyone~**

**PhoebosGR**


	7. Chapter 7:Memories of the Scarlet War

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Percy Jackson, as you all know.**

_Apollo took out a sword. He pointed the tip at Phoebus' throat. " I curse you, to stay at the bottom of the River Acheron for Eternity!" he said as he thrust his sword on his son's neck….. blood falling from his neck and his eyes full of tears at his last moments…_

**Chapter 7**

**P****ercy's ****P****ov**

He watched at the image with horror. Apollo had killed his son, that didn't do anything to defend himself. The memory faded and we were all back in the cabin. I looked at him and couldn't help but feel sad for him. "I am very sorry man… You are one of the bravest people I have ever met and I totally respect you. Again, I am sorry Phoebs." I said him.

"He didn't even understand that it was me. I was in the River Acheron for 74 years. My mother, Ananke, personally came in the kingdom of Tartarus and got me out of the river. Of course I don't blame Lord Acheron… I blame the Olympians for doing nothing but being ostentatious, Lady Hestia is the only urbane goddess.

I wanted to tell something that would cheer him, but I just couldn't find the words! That boy was very happy at start, then he was betrayed by his friends and at last he died from his father's hand. _Fate can be very cruel to some people…_ I noticed that the others were also nervous.

"You guys never seen each other's past before?" I asked.

"The fact is, Percy that we had to be all gathered, so that we won't have to go through that process ever again." said Phoebe awkwardly.

Orion coughed to get our attention. "So who is up next?"

I looked around me. Phoebe seemed very angry for a reason. Her eyes are like flames that can burn everything by just looking. Victoria looked like she was about to speak.

"Its our turn." I turned to see Phoebe and Aerial with a dead serious expression.

"Okay, my name is Phoebe and I am a daughter of Pluto and Phoebe. My sister's name is Aerial. Her godly parents are Lelantos and Maia. Harmonia are you ready?"

Harmonia nodded and closed her eyes.

Suddenly we were in a dessert, near the sea. There were many barracks and tents. I saw people shouting at ancient Greek. Aerial and Phoebe stepped forward so we followed them. The soldiers had opened up and we saw a man with a white robe, wearing a laurel and holding a stuff. _He's a priest_. I thought immediately. Next to him were two girls. One was around fifteen or sixteen. She had long black wavy hair, pale body skin type and dark colored eyes. Next to her, a blond girl, with watery blue eyes. She was very thin and was holding a shining orange orb. Behind them were 10 men carrying treasure and I could see the gold inside the chests. "Whoa that's a chest!" Luke and Orion giggled. Phoebus was probably still depressed after the flashback. The priest and the girls bowed in front of a man. He started speaking ancient Greek but I understood it clearly.

"Atreides, and all you bronze-greaved Achaeans, may the gods who live on Olympus grant you to sack Priam's city, and sail back home in safety; but take this ransom, and free my darling child; show reverence for Zeus's son, far-striking Apollo." The priest said.

"Why does that seem so familiar?" I asked. I struggled very hard to remember. _No way… This cannot be _

"Indeed it is. You have read about that Percy. This is the Trojan War. We are at the Greek's barracks. The priest there, is my father Chryses. He is a priest of Apollo. The two men there are Agamemnon, king of Mykines. Next to him, is his brother Menelaus, king of Sparta. The two other men are the Mighty Ajax, whose power could not be compared with anyone. Next to Ajax, is Odysseus, King of Ιthaca. The kids there are Phoebe and I." said Aerial.

Okay, I admit that I lost it. I was just standing there with my jaw opened. "Wait what does the priest means his darling child? Wasn't Chryses' only child Astynome?"

_"Percy, stop talking! You are just making them sadder!" _

Wait who was that? I turned around me and saw no one.

_"It's me Orion." _I looked towards him and he smiled.

_"How can you talk in my mind?" _

_"Let that for later. Anyway Aerial and Phoebe are sisters of Astynome. Its ver- Uhh just watch." _

I did as he told me. Past Phoebe ran towards the King of the Greeks.

"Give me back my sister pig!" Wow…. the girl must have some guts. Still it seemed Agamemnon didn't seem to be very happy to hear that.

"Who is that girl!? Execute her for her rude attitude immediately!" Chryses looked terrified. Some guards came with their weapons and were ready to kill the girl. The orb that she held shone very bright.

"Καῖε!" she shouted. _Burn._

A ring of fire formed around Phoebe and all the soldiers backed away at the sight.

"No need to fight here, little one" I looked at the direction of the warm vοice.

He was the same as the man in Styx. The man in front of Phoebe was the legendary Achilles.

**P****hoebus' ****P****ov**

I tried to look alright, but I just couldn't. I watched my past, my father and me playing together and him praising me as his favorite son, then when I got back in camp to see what really happened behind my back and at the end, my father not recognizing and killing me. I wouldn't say it was really pleasant. Now we are in Phoebe's memories…. in Troy! The eight kids are my best friends and Phoebe my girlfriend, but we never talked about our past. Percy seemed to be a good guy. I can say that because of his eyes. He looked sad when he saw my past and I knew that he wanted to stand by me. Oh yes, as I was saying, we are in ancient Troy. A man, a priest I would say, walked with 2 girls on his side. _Blond hair… Blue eyes_…

" The kids there are Phoebe and I." said Aerial.

That explains. I looked closer to see what she was holding. That's…_ that's __Clinohumite! _My eyes widened with the realization.

"Καῖε!" she shouted. The ground around her formed a ring of fire. A man came towards Past-Phoebe.

""No need to fight here, little one" he said.

I analyzed him. Father had told me many tales so I guessed who that person can be.

"The son of Thetis, Achilles." I said. Truth be said, I felt a little guilty. It was my Father that killed him after all. This is a memory though. What has been done, cannot be fixed.

Phoebe looked at me with a serious expression and nodded. "Exactly. That is Achilles."

The girl stopped the fire and ran back to her sister.

"What is that brat!?" asked Agamemnon with an annoying tone.

Achilles looked at Aerial and Phoebe for a while. "I would say that you two are demigods." He pointed Phoebe "You are a daughter of the deathbringer Hades."

She nodded "Yes my master. My parents are the god Hades and the Titan Phoebe."

Everyone in the field got berserk when they heard the word _Titan_. _Chaos, those guys are a pain in the ass_. Achilles looked mostly amused. He grinned. "Agamemnon, the priest of Apollo brought us a very good price for his daughter."

Agamemnon looked at Chryses very angry. "Old man, don't let me catch you loitering by the hollow ships today, and don't be back later, lest your staff and the god's ribbons fail to protect you. Her, I shall not free; old age will claim her first, far from her own country, in Argos, my home, where she can tend the loom, and share my bed. Away now; don't provoke me if you'd leave safely" he said bitterly.

There were gasps heard at this. The winds started getting wild around Aerial. "HOW DARE YOU! FREE HER AT ONCE!" then Chryses patted her shoulder. "Do not fear my daughter. We will get your sister. For now we will go."

The scene blurred and faded. Now we were in another scene. Chryses silently walked to the sea with his daughter, fell on the ground and started crying. He put his hands together and said "Hear me, Silver Bow, protector of Chryse and holy Cilla, high lord of Tenedos: if ever I built a shrine that pleased you, if ever I burned the fat thighs of a bull or goat for you, grant my wish: Smintheus, with your arrows make the Greeks pay for my tears!"

Silver Bow. That call could be either for Artemis _or him. _My guess was right. The sky darkened and a black haze effulged the Greek battle camp. I focused and saw through the haze. A man with dark armor, cold black eyes and a black bow soared on the skies, liquidating the Greeks with his black arrows.

Percy gasped "Who's he!?"

I closed my eyes "That's the slayer of Python, my father Phoebus Apollo."

Orion's eyes widened "But isn't Apollo supposed to be the god of light?"

I let out a sigh "Everyone forgets that Apollo also is the god of Plagues and Darkness. I hope that you remember what happened to Niobe, Orion."

He gulped "Yes… he and Artemis slaughtered her children…"

Harmonia, _that I had totally forgot that she was here_, pointed to the battle camp again. We turned and saw many men and animals falling dead.

The scene changed. It was morning and we were back in the camp. There were many signs of fire. That meant that many people had died. The man whose name was Ajax came towards Chryses with a girl next to him quickly rushed and hugged her father.

"My daughter, I am so happy to see you again!" he said with tears in his eyes. "Son of Leto, hear me and stop this slaughter, Oh far-striking Apollo." The sky opened and the sun was finally able to be seen again.

The scene changed again.

Now we were in a temple. I saw Phoebe lying on the ground fast asleep and next to them Achilles and Aerial. _Kissing._ I thought that my eyes were fooling me. I closed them and counted until 5, to open my eyes and see Achilles undressing her! All the boys blushed and Luke almost passed out.

"Were are you all looking!? DUMBASSES!" And then a punched launched on my face. _Well that hurt…_ Wait we can get hurt in memories? I saw Fillipa and Zoë getting the boys to look the opposite side. Harmonia quickly changed the scene to when they were _done_. We turned and saw Achilles and Aerial talking.

"My dear love Aerial, join our side! You know that Troy will be destroyed. It is already decided by the Fates. But lady mother spoke to me of you. You have two paths in front of you. Join us my favorite, come with me in our endless adventures."

Aerial seemed very sad and concerned. "My lord Achilles, I love you and I will never forget you until the end of time; but I have made an oath to my father my lady and the gods, to stay with the Amazons."

Apollo looked at her with tears in his eyes "But… -" he was sure going to say something but whatever he wanted to say, was sealed by her lips on his. "I am sorry my lord, but I have to. I promise to love you forever." As a tear rained down from her eye, Phoebe and she disappeared into the air, leaving a heartbroken Achilles there.

With that the scene changed again.

Now we were in a Palace. I saw men and women cheering, drinking and eating.

"To Troy and to King Priamus!" said one.

They all repeated loudly. The man that sat on the biggest seat smiled and turned to the man that first spoke.

"Thank you my nephew, Euphorbus. It seems that the Almighty Zeus wants us to win this bloody war."

Then a beautiful girl, near 19 with orange hair screamed. Her eyes getting green and an ancient voice echoed in the room.

"We divide the walls and we spread open the defence of the city. They all make ready for labour, and they slide rollers under the feet, and they slip chains of hemp on the neck: the fateful machine scales the walls, full of armed men. The boys and the unmarried girls sing sacred songs all around, and they rejoice to touch the rope with hand. It ascends and, threatening, it glides into the middle of the city. O fatherland, O Illium, home of the divine, and the walls of the Dardanians renowned in war, four times jarred at the threshold of the gate, and four times from the belly the weapons gave a noise: nevertheless, we, heedless, pressed on blind with emotion, and we placed the unlucky monster on the sacred citadel. Then also Cassandra opens her mouth with fates to come, by the order of the gods not ever believed by the Teucrians. Miserable we, for whom that day would be the last, covered the shrine of the gods with festal garlands through the city." She said and passed out. Everyone was frozen on their seat.

Priamus was the first to unfreeze. "Hector, my praiseworthy son, take your sister to her chamber at once." he ordered.

"Yes, my Father" he took Cassandra bridal style and walked out of the room walking in the endless castle.

Then the scene changed, but this time to the worst.

**O****rion's ****P****OV**

First to warn you: Don't try travelling through the memories at home. I don't really believe you would like it. To start from before, I was left with my mouth opened when I saw Phoeb's (Phoeb= Shortcut for Phoebus) past. I always knew he had a sad past but that was worse than I imagined! When we were back in the world of living, I wanted to comfort him, but what could I really say? _Hey Phoeb don't you worry! I had a hell sadder past if that helps you_. Anyway, then we saw Achilles, a mad Apollo, Achilles and Aerial having uhhh "love". Then, I guess the girl we saw was Cassandra foretelling the fall of Troy. But now, I was in the battlefield. I looked a group of women encircling Achilles. Then I saw that the one leading the women was Past-Aerial!

"Achilles please. Retreat, my love!" She ordered and her voice on the verge of tears.

The man looked at her with warm "Please Aerial. I do not wish to hurt you." said the son of Thetis.

Aerial looked down. "Then you will have to fight the Amazons, my Lord" She said that and the air around her became a tornado. A golden bow appeared on her hand and she drew an arrow from her quiver. A murdering-intent aura came out of Achilles. He rushed and got on a killing spree. He cut the first Amazon and stabbed the second. One other shot an arrow at him but he easily dodged and before she was able to shoot another, the blade of Achilles was in her throat. In the time of zero all the Amazons were dead. Aerial walked "Αναπαυθείτε εν ειρίνη, γενναίες μου συντρόφισσες." With that, air started to swirl her body, she let her bow down and pulled a beautifully decorated blade. Achilles attacked her but she parried his strike. The two blades danced, with the fires and the warriors fighting behind them. She soared and slashed him on the chest. Achilles deflected a strike that would normaly be lethal, and pierced her with his blade. She spat blood "That was nothing!" she yelled and again attacked him. He easily countered the blow and disarmed her, leaving her on the ground. He put his sword close to her neck.

"Aerial. You cannot fight me. You have great potentials though. Come join us and I will make you queen of Fthia and get you anything that you desire" I heard the pain in his voice. I saw the others around me. Phoebus, Percy, Victoria, Zoë, Protos and Areto were watching intensely, Fillipa as usual was analyzing the situation carefully. Phoebe was sobbing and Aerial was crying. I walked over her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She still was focused on the fight. I saw Past Aerial concentrating. Suddenly Achilles gasped and his shield fell off his hands.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

I had seen that again. Similar to controlling the water on a person's body, controlling the air that is in it. Past Aerial, was drawing the air out of Achilles' lungs. Then suddenly a slash on the air was heard and Achilles fell onto the ground struggling. We saw a young man with a bow and a sun mark above his head. _That's the blessing of Apollo. So the guy is Paris. _The past Aerial got over to Achilles' side and held his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

"You win that duel, daughter of Lelantos and Maia." He said as his soul was entering the Underworld.

"No You can't leave me Achilles!" She started crying.

"I am sorry my loved one…" he said as his soul had now entered Hades' Realm.

She looked at the one who had shot her loved one. Paris was standing there with his bow, targeting Past Aerial. If this wasn't a memory I would have murdered Paris by now.

"Whoops, sorry demigod. I will have to kill you too now." He was ready to shoot but the body of Aerial shone and the next moment it wasn't there.

"Your soul shall be Judged Prince of Troy, Paris." said a voice.

Behind Paris stood Phoebe. Her eyes were ablaze and around her flew and it had the color of the open sky. _That orb is…. _. The clouds gathered on the sky and formed a black Typhoon. _This orb is Zircon… _ Thunders and millions of sparks fell down from the sky. She pointed at Paris. "Let your soul be Judged by the Themis!" _The most powerful orb… _Then a giant blue thunder started forming. _The orb of Judgment. _"Επιδίωξη του Αφανισμού!"_ Doom Desire. _The lighting beam felt from the heavens and before the image faded I saw a giant explosion.

We were back in the room. _Once again,_ I corrected myself.

Aerial was crying and Phoebe was on the verge of tears. Phoebus hugged Phoebe and Victoria and Percy got to comfort Aerial. That proved what I was sure of.

All of us have felt pain and treason. That's why we are all alike. That's why we are the chosen Ten.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

Okay, so before some of you threat to kill me with p msgs, let me explain, that I had to find my Iliad book that I used at second class of Junior High-School and translate it from Greek to English Also had to find some scenes of the book to see if they fit my own adjustments. Okay I also was a little late because I had to ask some people and Google about Gemology. Zircon and Clinohumite DO exist. I also had to find their godly parents. Ancient Greek was the easy part so yeah. I hate it when some people when they use Google translate to translate something. They just translate it so wrong… Anyway hope you like that chapter! All reviews are appreciated!

~~~**PhoebosGR**~~~


	8. Chapter 8: The Kid of the Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Oh and guys, try to review more. I don't know what to correct or do if you just Don't review.

XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX: Thanks! :)

_We were back in the room. Once again, I corrected myself._

_Aerial was crying and Phoebe was on the verge of tears. Phoebus hugged Phoebe and Victoria and Percy got to comfort Aerial. That proved what I was sure of._

_All of us have felt pain and treason. That's why we are all alike. That's why we are the chosen Ten._

**P****ercy's ****P****ov**

Okay, what I had seen was just so… _sad…. _Phoebus was betrayed and _killed_ by his own father. Phoebe and Aerial are just a WHOLE different level! Their homeland was destroyed. Aerial had lost her loved one. No one knew about her. _And she was the one who killed him…_ It is true. If she hadn't immobilized him, Paris wouldn't be able to hit him, with the blessing of Apollo or not. She must be feeling awful… I really don't have words to express how sorry I am for them. On the other hand though, they all are warriors and to be chosen by Chaos himself they must be very powerful. They don't want pity. I turned to see Harmonia. She seemed _really tired_.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt you, but Harmonia doesn't really seem well."

Fillipa turned to see her. "Harmonia, we need one more trip, can you memory travel?"

She weakly nodded. I am not really sure that she can, but lets see. Everyone here seemed to have some awesome powers, that if they compared with me, I would be like a worm.

Orion turned around to face me "Percy, we all have been blessed by our primordial parent and Chaos. You will get powers like that too."

"You can read minds?" I asked shocked.

"Maybe I can" he grinned.

Okay I have to be careful with what I think…

"I can manage. Are you all ready?" I turned to see. It was Harmonia who spoke. Now that I think of it, I only heard her voice twice. _That girl is weird._ The room started to

glow again. But this was different, it shone _very _bright I noticed. Then once again, wewere in the world of memories. This time we were in a battlefield. Dead bodies

around us and fire everywhere.

"Fillipa where are we?" asked Phoebus

"That isn't my MY memory!" she shouted.

"No. That's my memory" Orion said calmly. He walked through the dead bodies and got in front of a house. "Come here guys." And with that he got all followed him into the house. In the house we saw four people with guns targeting a woman and a small child.

The woman looked at her child "Orion, I will distract them. Take that to the military camp and say that you are looking for Jupiter. You will be safe there. Now go!" She gave him a green pearl. _I have seen that again…_ Then I remembered what that is! A pearl of Persephone!

The woman reminded me of my mother somehow. Her hair and character were verysimilar.

The child started to cry "Mama, please don't leave me! Come with me!"

The soldier shot a bullet but it hit the wall. "You are with the Allies! You shall be executed!" Then suddenly the woman got up and punched the man on the gut. The other shot her on the chest but she still punched him in the face. "Run Orion!". With

that the kid started running outside.

"I am sorry mom!" He shouted while crying.

The image dissolved and we were in a camp _A military camp._ I saw Past Orion

standing in front of a guard.

"What do you want here, brat!?" Orion stood calm.

"I want to speak to Jupiter." The guardian paled and he froze in shock.

"Of course. Follow me demigod" The man walked in the camp and Orion followed.

They got in front of a tent. The guard bowed. "Αφέντη, ένας ημίθεος κατέφθασε και θα ήθελε να σας μιλήσει." So, I am not really good in writing ancient Greek but I can translate them very efficiently when spoken. The guard asked _Master, a demigod __arrived and wishes to talk to you._

"Let him in, Skeiron." A wind god it is then.

Past Orion walked inside the tend. Before we did, Protos looked around and said "Is that World War II?"

Zoë shrugged "I have gone here with Lady Artemis before. Indeed this is World War II."

We walked in and saw a man sitting in a chair in front of a table with many maps and documents on.

"Lord Jupiter" Past Orion bowed. _Aha… So that's Jupiter._

The man analyzed the demigod in front of him. "Rise Demigod. Tell me who is your godly parent and how you ended up here" _Wow Jupiter isn't as annoying as Zeus._

Orion stood up again and gave him the pearl. "Lord Jupiter, some soldiers attacked our house and killed my mother. I really don't know who my godly parent is…" I saw his eyes. It was clear that he tried to look brave and strong but inside he was broken and weak. It is natural. Jupiter examined the pearl and smiled sadly at the child. "I am sorry for your mother child. Many demigods and mortals lost their families at this war. I will gather the gods here and see what we can do for you. Take that pearl. Its yours. You can only activate it once. Think of the place you want to go and step on it." The boy bowed again. "Thank you Lord Jupiter."

The scene changed again and we were in the outside of the camp. The Olympians and some other minor gods were there as well. Then Ares teleported there. "What's the

reason you called us, Zeus? We are on α war and we are opponents. I hope it is important."

Zeus(Too bad good things don't last very much) ignored Ares. "Gods. Five moons ago, this demigod got in the Camp. He says that his mother was killed by soldiers and before she died she gave him one of Persephone's pearls. The kid hasn't been claimed yet. I want you to answer me, whose kid is this." The gods looked Past Orion with unease.

"He can be my son if he wants" said Aphrodite and giggled

"His hands don't seem to be able to work at forges so he can't be my son" said Hephaestus.

Similar things were heard like:

"He doesn't seem to like wine"

"His hands seem excellent for archery but he isn't mine."

"I told you I don't want cereal!"

"No respect for nature at all!"

"Hermes, you bastard! You stole my bow!"

"It was Athena!"

"I am reading!"

… Yes, classical Olympians. Zeus seemed beyond angry. "SILENCE!". The gods stopped talking and looked at him.

Phoebus seemed slightly amused with the sight of the gods quarreling. Fillipa was watching and I sensed some sadness from her.

The others were just the same. Looking at Orion, I can't understand what he feels or thinks… its so weird. Suddenly everything darkened and we saw five figures soaring

the sky and landing next to Past Orion. The gods stood in shock.

Ares recovered from the shock first "Why are you here, _stars_?" He spat the word stars like it was something awful. Ares haven't really changed since then…

One of the five smiled amused "Why are we here you say? Well we heard your pathetic voices and decided to check what was going on. You are trying to find this child's' parents huh? Well, we came here."

"What do you mean, Stilbon? Poseidon asked angrily.

The other guy next to Stilbon shrugged "Well you asked who is the child's parent didn't you?"

Hera got paler. "Is he your son, Hesperus?"

Stilbon laughed "Hera, my dear, no. He is our brother. His parents are Astraios, the Titan of winds, stars, dusk and planets. Oh yes and of the Titan Styx."

Past Orion almost fainted. The gods paled, even Hades, and stood still like the time had stopped.

Fillipa turned to Now Orion. "You had told us that your parents are Hesperus and Asteria!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't do anything. Lord Chronos and Lady Nyx made me promise never to say the truth, except it is necessary" Luke looked very confused "But didn't

you just tell us?"

"No I did not. Harmonia did." He wore a sad smile. "Look at the memory"

The memory changed and we were in the big tent but without Past Orion.

"Lord, Father Zeus; That kid is not only a demi Titan, but an offspring of two

extremely powerful Titans. He may become a threat so I suggest we vote of his disposal." Athena said. _Athena hasn't really changed either…_

Apollo sighed. "Athena, we haven't even seen the boy to know him and he has lost his mother. You already vote his disposal?"

"Apollo, she did a new record! Usually she voted the hero's disposal between 4 hours! She did one day! It's a whole new record!" Hermes said laughing.

Zeus looked concerned. "The voting shall start. Who votes the boy's disposal?"

Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Zeus, Hephaestus and Dionysus, lifted their hands in

response.

"Then it is decided. The boy shall be executed tomorrow, when Mesembria rises(in

other words noon)." Blue mist covered the room and a woman figure was formed.

Artemis coughed "Thetis. What brings you here?"

"Skip that, Artemis. Since you voted the boy's execution, I am sent here to warn you."

Hades silently observed her. "Who sent you here Thetis? And what is the message?"

"To answer your first question, I was sent here from the one that watches the whole world in the night through the stars, The great Astraios." everyone in the room paled

at the sound of the name. "Now before you ask any other questions, I have to deliver you that message. I believe Stilbon told you who the poor boy's mother is. The hateful

Styx indeed. Styx never had a child as you all know. I once dipped my son in my sister's river. You all know what happened later."

Hera glared at the Nereid "You are telling us that the boy has an Achilles heel, _Thetis_?"

Thetis sighed "That boy, _Hera_, is immortal. Completely immortal."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Then everyone went absolutely berserk. The gods started yelling and screaming. Well we aren't really better either… Everyone of us gasped and turned to Orion.

"You are immortal!" Orion shrugged

"Well, I am glad you noticed Victoria. Now, we can talk about that later can't we? Focus on the memory." Well, it seemed okay to me. I turned to the scene. The gods

seemed calmer now.

Thetis looked towards Zeus. "If you hurt the boy Zeus, remember that you will

commit Hybris. And after Hybris follows, the Great Themis with Nemesis. Everyone who helped the committer of the crime will also be punished. I am here to warn you,

gods. After that its up to you. You have been warned."

After she disappeared within the mist, there was an awkward silence. Hera was completely _furious! _ She was angrier than when Annabeth accused her of being a

perfectionist! _Annabeth… _I have to take my mind off her…

Ares wore the typical Ares grin that said _I-want-to-kill-someone!_ "I have an idea!" he exclaimed.

"It's the achievement of the century! This day is full of surprises." Apollo and Hermes were laughing and Ares shot them a death glare(nothing unusual here).

"What is in your mind, Ares?" Zeus asked warily.

"Hehehe… we can torture the brat. We can torture him soooo much that he will fade

since he is immortal." The other gods started whispering to each other.

"Don't you think that will be a little cold-hearted, Ares? You heard Thetis."

Ares shrugged. "Don't be a chicken Dionysus. I can make him want to fade. Give me a few days and we will _beg_ to fade."

Zeus had a concerned look on his face. _Uh oh that can't be good…._ "Ares, my child, even if I am still unsure, I will agree with yοu that this threat has to be _eradicated _soon. This council has been dismissed. Ares, capture the demigod and do what you have to."

The scene blurted and now we were in a dark room, with torches at the wall. A body was chained to the wall with something that was like pure energy. Then, I realised

that the boy there was Orion! Well, Past Orion but you know what I mean. A man walked in the room, holding a bag. He had black hair and he walked to Orion grinning. _Ares._

There was a long silence and then Ares kicked P(for Past) Orion in the gut.

"Hah, brat. I will make sure that you will disappear by next week. Who cares about Thetis or your papa? No one!" he laughed and started punching the boy's face. He took a medium sized knife out of his bag. _Oh my gods…_

The kid looked at the knife with horror and then turned to his torturer. "No! Please no!" but his words fell to deaf ears. Ares thrust the knife at the boy's chest at once.

The room was now filled with P. Orion's screams. Ares then took out a whip.

"Please stop… please…" Orion pleaded.

"Music to my ears" Ares laughed. He whipped the boy's back until blood was coming forth from it. He grabbed P. Orion's chin and got closer.

"You know brat, I will enjoy torturing you" and with that he punched the boy again. He rose his hand and it was engulfed in flames. P. Orion started shaking and shouting

but no one heard him. He touched the boy's wounds and then I heard the most painful scream(That I had ever heard).

"STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS! Please Lord Ares stop… I am begging you…' he sobbed. His eyes full of tears and his face covered in blood and bruises.

Ares just smiled and started burning P Orion's skin, writing a black A-R-E-S at the

kid's chest. Past Orion's cry grew louder.

"Shut up!" Ares commanded and started kicking the boy that had fallen on the ground. His so full of life eyes were now blank. He wasn't moving, just crying.

"You aren't listening? You punk!" he took out a dagger and started slashing the boy's body. "Father was starting to like you" he kept on slashing. "But.. he almost saw you as a

SON!" he threw the dagger away and started punching his face. "I am the only son, he must like!" he kept on punching. "YOU CAN JUST DIE!" he yelled and formed red energy on his hand. Then he punched the body under him with much force and the

ground shook. If I could just go back in time and see Ares doing that, I promise he would regret the moment he messed with Orion!

Ares got up and looked at the shaking figure that was underneath him. He spat on him and left the room. The scene started flashing and when it stopped there were two

people standing in front of the body. _Artemis and Apollo_, I thought. Artemis placed

her hand on his shoulder and P. Orion flinched.

"What is your name boy?" Artemis asked.

He looked at her with blank blue eyes and a very tired look on his face that was

covered with blood and bruises. "My name is Orion my mistress."

Artemis flinched. I remember that story with Orion… I mean, THE Orion, my half brother that lived, uhhh…. anyway thousands years ago. I had heard that there was something with him and Artemis, but she was the one who killed him.

Before Artemis could respond, Apollo clapped his hands "That's a very nice name, Orion.''

Orion looked at Apollo. "Are you two here to hurt me too?" he started sobbing again.

Then something _unexpected _happened. Artemis hugged Orion.

"Don't worry kid. Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus and I made a plan to get you out of here. Artemis said.

Orion looked at her shocked. "But… But why would you want to help me?" he asked.

"Father is very worried nowadays. He is afraid that someone might dethrone him.

Damn, he even took 50% of our powers. Anyway, we know that your innocent. Your parentage has nothing to do with your personality. You don't seem power-hungry and

not to mention that I owe to both your parents." He grinned. "Arty too!"

She shot him an angry look and got back to Orion. "You will have to stand Ares for one more day. I PROMISE we will rescue you as soon as possible."

Apollo walked next to the kid and kneeled down at P. Orion's height. "Don't worry little fellow. I know that my lovely brother can be a pain. But you heard Arty! We will surely save you." Then he smiled.

Orion's eyes filled with hope and his deep blue eyes were once again full with life.

_That's the Apollo I know! But he is so different from the Apollo in Troy and Apollo in __Phoebus' memories…_ Then the kid hugged Apollo and Artemis who were very surprised.

He sobbed "Thank you so much…" tears fell down his eyes and Apollo swiped them away.

"I will heal your internal wounds for now and make your body sturdier. I wont heal the bruises and the cuts though, because it may raise the suspicion." he said and

started reciting a hymn in Ancient Greek. Orion's body started glowing. Artemis next to Apollo, stood up and started chanting too. Their voices now synchronized.

"Εγώ, ο φορέας του Φωτός, Φοίβος Απόλλωνας, σφαγέας του τρομερού Πύθωνα,

γιος της φλογερής Λητού και του Κρονίδη Δία. Σε ονομάζω μαχητή του Φωτός,

πρωταθλητή του Απόλλωνα!" Apollo said as his eyes started to glow gold along with

the whole room.

_I, the bearer of light, Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python, son of the blazing_

_Leto and the son of Kronos, Zeus. I name you fighter of Light, champion of Apollo! _ I

translated. Then I turned my head because, even if a memory I couldn't stand all the

light. Artemis started chanting.

"Εγώ, η θεά του λαμπρού φεγγαριού, του κυνηγιού και των παιδιών, Βραυρωνία

Αρτέμιδα, κυνηγός των τεράτων, κόρη της λαμπερής Λητού και του Κρονίδη Δία. Σε

ονομάζω κυνηγό της Σελήνης, πρωταθλητή της Αρτέμιδος!"

_I, the goddess of the bright moon, hunting and children, Bravronia Artemis, hunter of_

_monsters, daughter of the shining Leto and the son of Kronos, Zeus. I name you_

_hunter of moon, champion of Artemis!_ With that silver and golden waves of energy

flew uncontrollably in the room causing a silver-gold explosion. The light eventually faded and everyone turned back to the scene. P. Orion was lying on the ground snoring.

Apollo panted. "Whew, giving my blessing is already hard enough, with you here also giving your blessing to the same person at the same time is hell!"

Artemis looked at him concerned. "Apollo… are you sure you did right entrusting

him with your full blessing? The last person that you fully blessed… your son...Phoebus. He died… you saw that boy at the battlefield. He was wielding Φῶς and-"

"I don't want to talk about that Artemis." He said in a grim tone. "Anyway we should get going. Ares will arrive here very soon." With that the two gods disappeared.

I turned to Phoebus. He was staring wide eyed at the scene not moving. Phoebe ran and embraced him tightly.

The scene around as changed again and we now were in a different room. A man, who was Ares and a woman, who I don't know, were grinning like madmen at P. Orion.

"So, Bia; what should we do to him?" Ares grinned.

The goddess ,whose name apparently is Bia, took out a mace.

She walked to the tied Orion. There was a moment of silent before the goddess hit him hard with the mace. Many _cracks_ could be heard in the room. _One… Two…_

_Three… Four, Five… Six, Seven._ She stopped there, leaving Orion on the ground with

a black eye and five broken ribs. He was smiling though.

"Why isn't he crying!?" Ares growled. He turned to Bia. "Do _that_." he commanded.

She just smiled and pointed her finger at Orion. Suddenly a black hole appeared underneath him and he was sucked in. The scene blacked and we were in a room with very dim light.

Past Orion looked around him but found nothing. He tried to sit but his ribs still were broken, making him fall down. "It's cold…" he sobbed.

Then suddenly steps were heard. A woman appeared in the dim light.

_Wasn't that the woman from before… Orion's mother!_ My eyes widened in the realization. Phoebus was still standing there from the previous information, Aerial was watching wide eyed and so did the rest.

Areto spoke "Isn't that your mother Orion?"

"Yes" he answered and waved us to silence.

The boy's eyes widened "Mom you are alive!"

The woman laughed warmly . Then her dress caught fire. "MOM TAKE IT OFF! YOU WILL BURN!" Orion cried.

"But you were cold my son. I will warm you." and with that she turned to ashes.

Then came a man with large beard in a military uniform.

"D-Dad! Mom just caught fire and-and…." He shouted desperately. "How are you still alive!?"

The man leaned over and hugged his son. Orion hugged him back with tears in his eyes. The clothes of the man started getting wet. His legs melted and became water.

P. Orion stood and watched in pure horror "Dad! Don't leave me too!"

He smiled. "But you were thirsty my son."

Then were many images. A man killing a family, 2 dead kids, a bomb falling on the ground and million people dying. P. Orion fell down and started crying.

"No… No… NO!" he shouted and then light swirled him. The illusion broke.

Standing in the middle was a very pissed off Orion, covered in light rays. His eyes deep blue, like midnight starry sky.

Bia paled "Impossible! How did you escape!?"

Orion shot a furious glare at her. He then stretched his hand and formed a fist.

Bia fell on the ground and started coughing blood. In seconds she fell unconscious.

He turned to Ares who gasped. "My name is Orion. I am son Of Astraios, brother of the stars, the planets and the winds and son of Styx, that makes every form of water relative to me."

Ares drew his sword, but before he could do anything, he was shot backwards and hit the wall that almost broke down. He opened his fist and I could see something like a

mini planet. He threw it. When it hit Ares… how to describe it… The walls felt down and a huge explosion occurred. Golden light everywhere covering the battlefield. Orion tried to move but he fell down. Suddenly, two woman figures got above him.

"Orion, my name is Hestia. Sorry for the very brief introduction. We were planning to do your escape secretly but…" she showed the area and giggled. "Anyway I summoned

Nyx here, to take you and keep you safe." she smiled, "You gave gone through a lot young hero. This is my pendant. It will keep you safe. I hope you live long and well.

Now Farewell Orion. We may meet again.

Then the woman next to Hestia, Nyx picked the boy and they were vanished in the darkness.

"You had a pretty rough time boy. Don't worry. Where are we going won't be like that. There are Titans, minor deities and Primordials there. You have to be adopted by a god or a Titan. Would you like me to adopt you Orion? Your power over the stars and my power of night blessed into you would make a good combo." Nyx said.

"Euhm… I am pretty flattered my lady… but this is all so sudden and I am a little tired… But I would like to be adopted by Lady Leto… if she wants to, I mean…" he said blushing a little and then passing out.

The woman in the black cloth hugged the boy. "So be it. Leto will be happy to know.

Let's go." she said and they disappeared.

Now the world of memories dissolved and we saw Harmonia sleeping peacefully on the bed. The shining letters on the wall also were gone.

I looked outside. "Hey guys I guess it is late outside."

Zoë sighed. "Okay we will all sleep here then"

Everyone nodded. I smiled at them.

They didn't seem like they would betray me.

_It is a new start._

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

**Okaaay, so yes. That was the last flashback. **_**For now it is**_**. ****This chapter was a little(okay, I admit it, it was much) ****delayed, thanks to my lovely Homerus teacher at school.**

**It also took long to find some scenes of tortures. I will ****post chapter 9 later, it is almost done anyway. Sooo that's it ****for today. All reviews appreciated and thanks to those who ****followed and faved the story, you guys rock~ Night Everyone!**

~~~**PhoebosGR**~~~


	9. Chapter 9: A very weird night

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Percy Jackson, as you all know.**

_Zoë sighed. "Okay we will all sleep here then" _

_Everyone nodded. I smiled at them._

_They didn't seem like they would betray me._

_It is a new start._

**P****rotos' ****P****ov**

**"**So where will we sleep?" asked Percy.

Victoria sighed. "Okay, but just to let you know. There are two beds, king size in each room. I don't care in which bed will you guys sleep. The kitchen is down the stairs, and there are 3 bathrooms. Girls room is the room on the left side on the second floor.

Your room is at the first floor, next to that bathroom." She pointed the bathroom.

"Now go to your rooms!" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" We responded.

I think it is funny that, after all that time I get to see Percy again… Silena, no; Areto and I always wanted to thank him. Lord Chaos told us that he had won the war but we weren't allowed to see him as that would cause _problems_. Judging by how he acts and smiles Luke must be happy too. I bet now you are all saying 'Who cares about Luke? He's bad! He killed you!' well, he was under Kronos' influence. He already is forgiven. In the end he lost his life didn't he? I really wonder what happened to Percy…

**BREAK LINE(Flashback)**

Luke, Marina and I were walking towards the Meeting House.

"Tch, I wonder what it is! They stopped my battle with Leonidas!" Marina growled.

"On the first place why do you fight your own brother?" Luke asked

"He has to learn some manners! He washed away Cabin 8 for _fun_! And now I am in blamed for that!"

I sighed. Let me tell you about Marina. She is 17 years old. She looks similar to Areto. She has golden straight short hair, melancholic blue eyes, she has a slim body

and is about 1,77, but I still am taller than her. Her godly parents are Pontus and Eurynome.

I rolled my eyes "Can you two please stop arguing? We are almost there!"

Marina pouted. Luke giggled. "Come 'ere Marina" he took her hand and kissed her.

Ohh… I forgot to mention. They are dating.

I groaned "Really guys? Now that Areto isn't here you do that? That's mean!" Luke laughed and I punched his arm. _Good good times…_

We passed from Eros' cabin and arrived at the house.

"You are finally here" We turned and saw Cynthia standing there in front of us. As usual she had that cold look on her face. Her blond hair falling on her back. She was wearing a black cloth. "You are late. Chaos will be mad at you."

"Tch, shut the the hell up Cynthia." Marina said.

Now I know that I should also say something, but there is a small problem.

EVERYONE is afraid of Cynthia. She's probably the third most powerful person in the camp. You shouldn't mess with her unless you have a death wish. Luke whispered something to Marina. "Tch, okay.".

We got in the House. I looked around me. Hundred tables in the room like those parliaments each representing a Titan or a primordial. I sat at my father's seat. Now you are asking 'who is your father now?'. To answer your question, now I am a son of Uranus and Theia. Kids that have two godly parents have to choose which parent's path will they follow. Well, I chose Uranus. I sat at mine, Luke sat at Arke's table and Marina at Eurynome's table. Kids around us were talking about pointless stuff, but all those stopped once a three men and a woman got in the middle of the room. Silence…

_One… Two… _ _Three… Four… _

"Hello demigods. Today happened something really _unexpected_. Another demigod in the camp that a lot of you know as Camp Half-Blood was betrayed and disowned by his friends and father. We have come to an agreement that he is very powerful to go wasted. We will recruit him." Lord Aether said. _Who can that demigod be? _I asked myself.

"Lord Aether." I raised my hand.

"Speak freely, nephew." he answered. I know, I know. I have a badass uncle.

"May I ask who that demigod is?" I asked.

I swear I saw a smile forming on Ananke's face.

"The demigod, who defeated Hyperion, Iapetus, Antaeus, Gaia, Polybotes, Medusa, Procrustes, Hydra, Geryon and many more. His name is Perseus Jackson, today also known as The Savior of Olympus, Gaia's bane and son of Poseidon." Lord Phanes answered instead. _Percy!?_

**~Back to Present~**

So basically yeah. That's what happened. I would find a way to ask him later. We got to the boys' room.

Luke quickly closed the door and grinned. "Guys are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Phoebus' eyes gleamed. "Yes!" He put an evil smirk on his face.

Orion sighed and I rolled my eyes "Not again…." he grunted.

Percy looked at me suspiciously "What are they thinking?"

I sighed. "They are to peep on the girls."

"Hey isn't that bad?" he asked.

Luke patted his back. "Cmon' Perce! It is also a good idea to take your mind off her!"

"Who?" Phoebus asked _obviously _confused.

"W-Well, I found out that my girlfriend was dumping me…" he said. Correction: He _whispered_.

My eyes widened "You mean Annabeth!?"

He slowly nodded. "After the war with Gaea, a demigod son of Neptune was found in a school in the island of Crete. There a satyr took him and he was sent to the camp. He got very good with everyone with the camp and I thought he was nice… Until he started blaming me for stuff I never did. And he also got dad, no not dad… He disowned me. Poseidon was on his side too. Meanwhile I was on a quest from Athena to obtain the jewels of Eos and Selene by defeating Pallas. Once I did and got back in Olympus I saw him and her… kissing… I just felt so… betrayed…" he sobbed. Oh my Chaos… Percy… I got next to him and patted his back. "I am very sorry Perce. Annabeth doesn't deserve you be sure of it man! You are better than her. Don't let her sadden you!" To tell the truth, I wasn't expecting that. I mean, Annabeth and Percy are, _were_ one of the best couples in the century! Wow… that meant that Percabeth is through. But that from Annabeth… something is fishy….

Percy laughed. "Don't worry about that now… Luke is right. It will be good not to bother with that. But, about the plan I think I will pass." He stood up.

"Where are you going Percy?" Orion asked

"Down at the kitchen. I want to drink water" he answered.

"Okay, we also should go guys!" Luke grinned

"Yush! Brace yourselves guys!" Phoebus exclaimed happily.

And with that we headed off.

**P****ercy's ****P****ov **

I must confess that those guys really are funny. I really can't wait to meet them better.

As they were walking towards the girl rooms I got downstairs. While I was heading to the kitchen I heard a sound behind me and I quickly grabbed Riptide, and charged, until I fell onto something. _Someone_ to be exact.

"Ouch! What was that for Percy!?" the voice said.

I gave the person my hand and she got up. That is…. Zoë!

"Zoë! S-Sorry, I mean, I didn't know that you were here and I thought it was an enemy and-" I tried to explain but she just punched me at the gut. Which wasn't really pleasant.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked.

She raised two fingers. "One: Payback, Two, You need to shut up, because I want to speak to you."

I pouted but nodded. "So what do you want to talk about?"

She grabbed my hand. "Lets get to the living room first."

"Sure" I said and followed her.

We got in the living room and sat on the couch.

"Look Percy; I know you don't want to talk about it, but I know what happened to you… I want to say I am sorry. I know it is difficult for you…" she said.

I looked at her eyes. They were gorgeous. Like they could absorb anything in them.

"Don't worry Zoë, I mean… I can't stand this… I don't want to be pitied… " I said.

She patted my shoulder "I understand. I was like you too. But this is not pity Percy. Even heroes, gods, giants and Titans cry. Sadness is something that all, mortals and immortals have. It isn't pity to feel sad for your friend. " She smiled at me.

I looked at her. Her smile is so warm… I realized that I was oozing out. "You are right! Uh… Thanks for everything Zoë… I owe you. If you weren't here now I would probably be lying dead at Pallas' cave."

She shook her head. "No. I owe you Percy. You proved me that all male heroes aren't pigs like Heracles. And I am grateful to that." She said.

Now I don't know what got into me but I leaned closer to her and she got closer to

me. _What the fuck are you doing Percy!? STOP THIS MADNESS! _My mind shouted

but I ignored it. Our lips were only centimeters away and then we heard an explosion.

**Luke****'s ****P****ov**

When Percy got down, I gathered the others around me.

"Okay listen to the plan" I started explaining. "Phoebus you make us invisible so that we won't be spotted by Areto."

He shrugged "Sure thing."

I continued giving orders. "Protos you hide our smell so that Aerial won't understand us. And last, Orion you low the pressure in the girl's room so that their senses will be blocked."

"Yush!" They exclaimed.

With that Phoebus used the light to hide us and Protos(He is Charles' reincarnation hooray!) removed our smell of the air. Orion closed his eyes and the air in the house started getting colder. _The plan is going good_ _until now…_ We walked across the hallway and now we are here, in front of the girls.

"Okay guys its Showtime" I whispered.

They nodded and we slowly opened the door. The girls were all giggling on a king sized bed. We walked a bit forward and then _everything _got wrong.

_Crash! _Orion's leg hit a vase and it fell down. They girls looked toward where the sound was heard.

_Please make us not to be noticed… _I prayed but it seems like it didn't help.

Fillipa's eyes changed to orange which was the color they took when she was mad.

"YOU BASTARDS!" she shouted as she pointed at us with her finger and a small light blast was shot to us. We fell down.

"Kyah!" Victoria screamed.

Phoebe took out a new gem. Uh oh…. _Orthoclase…_

"Zap!" She shouted and suddenly we were electrified.

Let me tell you something. Getting hit by destructive electricity _**isn't **_nice.

Aerial took out her bow and drew an arrow, while Areto just sat on the bed laughing.

I quickly got up along with the others, but since they want a power war, they will have it, girls or not.

"Guys! Attack!" And with that I took out one of my new weapons, Dyname, which in english is translated as Force. Dyname is a mace made from celestial bronze and imperial gold, but is mixed from a rare ore (which's name I don't know) that could be found deep inside Acheron, the river of pain. I concentrated on the mace and though of one thing. Light. The mace got charged with light rays and I targeted Aerial.

At the same time, Orion got up and drew a circle with his hands. The circle got a deep purple color and he started chanting an ancient Greek hymn. Phoebus took out Lux(As I prefer to call it) and shape-changed it into a bow. He quickly manipulated the light to form energy arrows.

But at the same time the girls also charged their powers. Fillipa also started chanting a spell, Victoria took out a very big sword, Thalassa which was named after her step-mother, and drew the water all around her. Aerial got out her crossbow(Magic crossbow, it can cause an explosion wherever it lands) and last, Phoebe took out another ore this time, Hackmanite the ore of darkness. Then when I thought it couldn't go wrong, guess what. It did. We all let lease of our powers. They clashed and for one seconds everything was quiet. AFTER that one second, the room exploded. The explosion was so big that we were all thrown away. The walls had fallen. _Victoria is so gonna kill us…_. "Ouch…" Phoebe said as she got up. We looked around us. Fortunately there were no injuries and I didn't see any wounds. We all got up and glared at each other.

"Hey guys look here!" Areto screamed happy.

And then we noticed, a shocked Percy and Zoë, looking at us in horror with their faces flushed red.

"Owwww! That's so sweet! We shouldn't have butt in, continue you two!' Phoebe said.

Percy and Zoë looked down still blushing.

Phoebus looked at Phoebe and then Percy.

"Hmmm… I have an idea…" he said.

"Phoebs, to have an idea, you must have a mind first." said Fillipa.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Phoebe what do you think; should we invite them to the date we were planning and make a double date?"

"When do you guys have a date?" Fillipa asked confused, which was hilarious since she always is the one that knows everything.

"Tomorrow!" Phoebus said. "You guys come too"

"Yes!" they all shouted and I nodded in agreement with a grin.

"Good catch Percy! When I asked Zoë out, I got a full body burn" I said laughing. Percy looked down like wanting the earth to split in two and consume him. "We didn't agree to any date…" he muttered.

"Dear Percy, We don't give a single fuck about what you or Zoë agreed." said Protos.

_This is gonna be sooooo fun…_

**END OF CHAPTER 9 **

**To start answering some private messages, I DID write ****Chapter 9 six days ago, but my cousin, who is something like a**

**beta reader, didn't like it so I wrote it all again. I really hoped ****you like it, or else me and her are gonna have a **_**talk…**_** Anyway, ****I am very happy to announce that I got a 20/20(Or as in ****America that would be an A+), in mythology. Hooray! Thanks to**** all the reviewers, followers and those who favored the ****story. As always all reviews appreciated. See you around ****folks!**

**~~~PhoebosGR~~~**


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting new People!

**Disclaimer: ****Do I need to say it?**

Dragoman0106: It is nice to hear that you like it, I will update As soon as possible.

PercyJacksonisawesome23:First, I agree with your name, As I said, I will update ASAP.

XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX: Hooray, you reviewed again! Glad you liked it! :)

_"Hmmm… I have an idea…" he said._

_"Phoebs, to have an idea, you must have a mind first."_

_"should we invite them to the date we were planning and make a double date?" _

_"Tomorrow!" Phoebus said. "You guys come too" _

_"Yes!" they all shouted and I nodded in agreement with a grin. _

_Percy looked down like wanting the earth to split in two and consume him. "We _

_didn't agree to any date…" he muttered._

_This is gonna be sooooo fun…_

**P****ercy's ****P****ov**

To say I was embarrassed would be a misunderstanding. I wanted the earth to open and consume me, which thanks to my wonderful great-grandmother, I knew how it was. Oh, you don't know what just happened? Let me explain in short terms. I was talking with Zoë and finally _something_ was going to happen and suddenly, boom. The front wall exploded and of course in the broken stones were my completely normal cousins and friends. And the worst part of it? We have to go in a double date, that we didn't even want to go! I felt my face burning as the others were laughing.

"This isn't funny at all!" shouted Zoë blushing.

"Course it is!" said Luke while laughing.

"Uhm… guys I am sure we all are happy that Percy and Zoë became a couple-" Protos said.

"WE AREN'T A COUPLE!" Zoë and I responded.

He just giggled. "Yeah sure, as I was saying. It is 6 and 33 in the morning, sitting in stones in a half destroyed house."

Then everybody seemed to notice the situation the room, _no _the house was in.

"MY CABIN!" Victoria shouted in horror.

I flinched as I felt the water in the air gathering but no one else seemed to notice.

"YOU BASTARDS!" She screamed and in a blink of a second everybody was wet and the cabin was flooded with water.

I stared at her in awe. "H-How did you do that!? It is very hard alone to make air into liquid form and you just caused a cabin-flood like it was nothing!" The others looked at me like I was an alien.

Then Luke broke the silence. "Percy, Victoria is very well-trained you know! And she has the full blessing of Pontus and Thalassa. You will get like that too, but everything in its time as Chronos says."

I rolled my eyes. Then I heard a voice behind us and got into battle position, turned around and my blade was now pointing a... _Who?_

**A****reto's ****P****ov**

To me and Protos, it was hilarious watching the others fighting. To tell the truth, I knew they were coming. I saw them at the shadows. Invisible or not, not being able to be smelled or not it is the same after all. You cannot hide from the shadows. I was giggling but that suddenly stopped. Everyone took out their weapons or chanted. _Uh oh…. _ Then there was a big explosion and we were all thrown back and fell on the cold ground. Then happened the worst thing that had happened in all the day…

I heard a _Crats! _

I looked at my hands and the nightmare began. I saw that I had broken a nail! _Pure horror!_ I said inside me. Oh for Chaos' sake! Now it wasn't symmetric at all! The one nail that had broken was 1 cm shorter than it should be.

I screamed loud. What? The fact that I am a daughter of Erebus and Dione doesn't mean that I forgot I used to be a daughter of Aphrodite! I was going to kick Luke's and Aerial's asses later… and with that I started to plan my revenge, until I turned to see a flushed-frozen Percy and Zoë very _very _close.

Holy Dione! We destroyed that wonderful moment…. _I will make the others pay for that_. I thought.

But for now I just screamed. "Hey guys look here!"

The others turned to see and all started laughing. After the conversation and the talk about the double date, and me being wet(no pun intended you dirty minds over there!), Luke decided to say something clever, that he rarely did.

"Percy, Victoria is very well-trained you know! And she has the full blessing of Pontus and Thalassa.

You will get like that too, but everything in its time as Chronos says." He said.

Then we all started laughing. Then I noticed someone walking in the shadows towards us. I closed my eyes to see from the shadows who was coming, because if it is Chaos we are in a big hell of trouble. But when I got in the shadow view, I couldn't make out who the person is! _It is like the __shadows are afraid…_ And yes, shadows can be afraid too. Then I felt a very strong presence behind us.

"What do you think you are doing, destroying lord Pontus' cabin and being awake? It is daybreak, I hope you can explain the meaning of this." Everyone turned white and froze, including me, and Percy turned and pointed riptide to the person behind him.

_Dear Percy, it was nice having you here as long as it lasted._ I said as I expected the figure in front of him to pulverize or dismantle him.

Luke first snapped "Cynthia! Please don't kill Percy, let me explain, he is the new guy, that Lord Aether-"

"Silence." She said and Luke stopped speaking. She turned at Percy who wasn't moving, like being petrified by Medusa. She examined his sword.

"Anaklysmos huh? I never thought that Zoë would give this blade to someone." she said in a calm tone.

Then she pointed Riptide with her finger. "Vanish." She said and the sword disappeared out of Percy's hand.

That was a dark word. No no, I don't mean dark word like swearing or something similar.

Charmspeak is a very dangerous kind of magic that only 1% can master its true power. It is true that you can control someone's movements or actions with charmspeak but dark words are a complete different level.

Charmspeak works that way: The user commands a or many victims with his voice. To be able to charmspeak you need to have magic power. The charmspeaker can choose the level of his charms. The victim, if it falls by the charm, does the will of the caster.

Dark words are similar, but much more powerful. They work that way: The user can command, but that doesn't only affect people like charmspeak does. No, dark words command the energy, power and the elements. You can put fire in a whole forest with just a simple word. You can make something disappear as Cynthia just did to Percy's sword. Or you can even command death. Just a word is enough to do anything. It's limits? It doesn't have limits. You can command everything. Even things like diseases. Last but not least it can also heal.

Percy looked at his hand. Riptide wasn't there anymore. His eyes widened and he started yelling.

"Where did you take my weapon you wench!?" he shouted angrily.

_Please Percy for once stop rushing! _

Cynthia looked at his eyes. "Hmpf. A sea spawn. Let's see what you can do in the sky, child of Poseidon. Fly, Perseus Jackson. Levitate." she said and Percy slowly wasn't touching the ground but floating. Then, he started going into a very fast speed, making circles. He hit his head on the ceiling, broke it, and started flying. He started doing circles around the camp screaming.

"Percy control the way you fly!" Phoebe shouted.

'I WOULD, BUT I CAN'T CON-" he was cut from a tree in his way. He hit the tree with his head, stopped levitating and fell onto the ground. We ran next to him. He was moaning something about water.

Phoebus looked at Aerial. "Quick! Bring water!"

She glared at him. "Why should I go!? Do you think I am a slave or something?"

"Waaaaater…" Percy kept moaning.

"No! But I just ask you to bring water for Percy here!" Phoebus responded.

"You didn't ask! You were sounding more like I-Am-The-Master-Here-You-Are-The-Slave-Obey-My-Will! Now you go bring water!" She answered angrily. I looked around me to see if there was any hurricane forming. _An angry Aerial means angry winds._

"Waaaaaaaaater!" Percy moaned again.

The others were just watching Phoebus and Aerial fighting.

"You always talk like you own everything and everyone has to obey you!" Aerial said.

"You aren't better yourself! Just because someone tells you to do something you think of it as the worst insult in the Universe!" Phoebus shouted

"And that's not all Sun boy, you also have the guts saying that you didn't mean this and try to fool me!

"But I didn-" he was about to answer.

"WAAAATER!" Percy groaned loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Both Phoebus and Aerial exclaimed.

I just sighed and looked at Victoria.

"Can you summon the water here Tory?" I called her Tory because Victoria kinda reminded me of that queen from England.

"Sure thing." she said and water fall onto Percy.

"Ahhhh much better." He groaned got up and started rubbing his head.

But while we were all there laughing at his expression, we forgot a veeery little detail. _Cynthia…_

I looked behind me to see her walking. Her long blond hair falling to her back. She was wearing a long black cloth as usual. Her eyes were very deep sapphire green. How was it called again?

Ao, no too light… Aspargus? No… again too light. Ahh yes they are Dartmouth Green! Wait, why am I wondering this now? I shrugged.

She looked at all of us with a disapproval expression. She snapped her finger and Riptide was thrown to Percy, landing only centimeters away from his genitals.

"What is your problem Cynthia?" Orion growled.

She raised an eyebrow and looked Orion. She looked at him for some seconds(that seamed like

aeons.) She answered in a calm tone. "Well well Orion… I didn't except you to fall… You know that this will end as badly as the others right?"

Orion growled and the pressure started to lower making the air very cold. "Where did you learn that, _Cynthia?_" he glared at her and I swear to Styx that if glares could kill, Cynthia would now be eradicated…

"Don't take me lightly, son of Styx. My father really favors your lady Mother. He just told me to warn you." she responded.

I looked at Protos who was sending a questioning look at Orion who just looked down.

"For this one, I will let you slide from this. Orion, I hope you listen to my father's advice." she said and I sensed honesty in her voice.

"Who are your parents Cynthia, uh, I mean your godly parents." Percy asked.

She looked at him warily. "Oh the sea spawn knows more words than water it seems. My godly parents Perseus Jackson are Thanatos and Angelos."

He looked really confused, well as always I guess. "Thanatos the god of death? That's badass! And wait, who is Angelos?"

Uh-oh… He just touched the soft nerve…

She looked at him angrily and growled. "First of all sea spawn, Thanatos isn't the god of death. He is Death himself. It isn't so nice to know that your dad is Death literally and that when you die, he who sees his children once in 12 years, to take your life as its nothing!" Then she lowered her voice.

"As for Angelos, I am not surprised you haven't heard of her. Zeus and Hera have made her name almost a curse in Olympus. Angelos is one of the children of Zeus and Hera, but she is nothing like her siblings. She once took Hera's anointments and gave them to Europe, Zeus's mortal lover, to make her look good and help her. Well Hera was furious when she learned what her daughter did. She convinced Zeus to banish her out of the sky realm and she was sent to Hades' realm as an Underworld deity." she explained.

Cynthia was one of the top 5 strongest people in our camp. Fifth is Orion, Third is Cynthia. What is more confusing about her are her parents! I mean, Thanatos is Death and Angelos is… how to put it… an angel. Ahh such a nice drama. I could write a book in the future about two forbidden lovers like Romeo and Juliet, but in Demigod style with more like Aphrodisian Drama. Oh sorry, got a little carried on.

She looked at me and I stood still. "Areto. Make sure that Victoria's cabin is fixed. Also, one of you has to get Perseus to meet the Primordials and the Titans so he can decide, which one will be his new foster parent."

I saluted in a kind of funny way. "Yush! Leave it to me."

She looked at all of us one more time and then she disappeared in black flames.

"Did she finally burn!?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Zoë sighed "Too good to be true."

Everyone sat at the ground not talking. Well, I hate silence. "So what will we do about the date?" I

asked with a sweet smile.

**P****hoebe's ****P****ov**

Great, just great! Cynthia had just left and now we are all standing silent. To be honest, Cynthia isn't a person to mess up with. When Aerial and I were in a battle against her, well we stood up for 29 seconds before we got our asses kicked. I started summoning ores from other dimensions. When I say 'other dimensions', I mean other worlds that I have created to store my magical items. It is something that children of Pluto can do. How did the Egyptians called it again? Oh yes Duat. Either way, I started thinking which gem would be better to fight Cynthia. _Hackmanite? No… she can __control the dark… Emerald? Same with light… Iolite? No, I can't seal her either. Ruby? __Clinohumite? Scapolite? Charoite? Aquamarine? Nuumite? _No. None of them worked at her before.

Areto broke the silence. " So what will we do about the date?" she asked happily. Filippa smiled. "Yeah, where will it take place?"

I grinned. "In that restaurant that Ceraon and Deipneus own. The one we celebrated after the fifth competition with the Norse demi-gods."

"Isn't that restaurant a little expensive?" asked Zoë.

I shrugged "Of course it is, but Deipneus owes Phoebus, because he did that quest that he gave him. The one with the crazy cereal monsters. You guys can go in the shops in the mall though. We have only held for until 5 people."

Percy looked at me with that so-adorable-puppy-confused-expression. "Wait, wait. Norse demigods? Deipnus? Ceraon? Mall?"

Orion sighed. "Oh yes, we haven't explained yet. First about the Norse demigods. Well, Percy, there aren't only Greco-Roman gods here. There are also the Norse, the Egyptians, Aztecs and of course Babylonians. Now you might ask one thing. Then how was the world created. To answer that it was created by Chaos. Chaos is completely everything and nothing. The firsts who acknowledged his existence though were the Greeks and the Babylonians. With that I don't mean the people, but the gods. Then came forth the Egyptian Isfet and Ma'at. The founders of Egyptian gods. They were of course under the power of Greeks and Babylonians. Afterwards came the Aztecs and the Norse gods, that had the same fate with the Egyptians. With the help of Marduk and the Primordial God Erebus defeated the dragon Tiamat and gave her body to Gaea, making her more powerful. Then Gaea created Ouranus, who with the help of Anu, was the sky and heavens. Then some years afterwards, the Babylonians disappeared. Chaos could tell nothing to the other gods and neither could his Babylonian counterpart Abzu. Chaos then left into the void again. At the same time Gaea gave birth to her children. The Titans as you know them. And maaaany years after, from the titans came the Gods of Olympus that you surely remember. You see now, Egyptians and Aztec gods rarely had children. Norse gods though had plenty of children, like Greeks. So when Camp Chaos was formed to celebrate the unity of the gods, we do many contests and competition with Camp Norse. We see them and their gods very much each year. Now that I gave you that small history lesson, I will answer your next questions. Deipnus is the Greek god, who first was a demigod, of meals and bread. Ceraon, his brother, is another God, who first was demigod, of meals and wine. Unmixed wine. You see, gods here and titans really love their children. This camp is at the size of an island like Delos so you can see many buildings and shops that are owned by gods and titans. For example the Fates have that tailor shop called Trois Destin, near the town square. Arke has the town post. Themis is the judge of the court. Métis is the one that teaches demi gods and demi titans everything that has to do with knowledge. Lelantos and Leto teach Archery. Perses and Prometheus are teaching sword fighting. Prometheus replaces Pallas who will be back in 1 month." Percy gave a sheepish smile and Orion continued. "Ananke and Phoebe teach the future tellers, Erebus, Aether and Aura teach control of the magic abilities that some demigods that can access. The magic of the gods. Iapetus used to teach how to use the spear and javelin but now that he isn't here, my brother Pyroeis teaches us. Well as for the third question I think I already answered."

Percy stood a still for some seconds trying to understand all the information. For a split second, I truly thought that his brain would burn. But it seems to be alright after all, hooray!

"Now, we all have jobs and from what the clock, near the ruins of the room, says it is 06:56 AM. Campers will probably wake up very soon. Someone thought has to get the titans and Primordials introduced to Percy. I believe Zoë should go!" I said.

Zoë blushed. "Hey! Why should I go? Phoebus has nothing to do today either!"

I grabbed Phoebus by his ear and he let out a very loud _HEY_. "He and I have to make the special preparations for the date. Since you two will be the other couple you will also have time to talk more!"

Then before Zoë could say something that would probably outsmart me I raised my hand. "Lets all say a big hooray for Percy and Zoë!' I said as I started happy dancing. Soon, Victoria, Phoebus, Percy and Areto joined me, while Protos, Orion and Filippa just laughed. Zoë facepalmed and got upstairs muttering something about torture, arrows and rabbits… Scary enough, I have to admit. I grabbed Phoebus once again by the ear and got going.

Percy's Pov

Well, that morning-night can't really be described as my favorite. After we all got bathed by Victoria (I dried in 2 seconds either way), came that girl called Cynthia. When she made my sword vanish, I thought that she could be a Goddess or a Titan. That girl is creepy. After that I got a history lesson. Well, the only things I memorized were that there are Norse, Aztec, Egyptians and Babylonian Gods and demigods, gods and titans here have shops, the fates have a tailor shop and I will pay them a little visit and that I am going on a date with Zoë that even if I didn't want to admit it, I liked the idea. When they said that Zoë would take me around the camp, I was really happy. She grabbed my hand.

"Come on Percy, we don't want to be late. We will go around the camp to show you some gods that would fit you the most." she said exasperated.

"Sure thing" I mumbled. To be honest, I expected her to be more cheerful about this.

We walked in the forest seeing other kids walking outside their cabins yawning.

"Oi Zoë!" a voice said.

We turned to see a man with a white tuxedo(which seemed pretty weird), and baggy vivid green pants.

Zoë looked at him and sighed.

"Who's the guy?" I asked.

The man smiled and spoke before Zoë could. "My name, little fellow, is Phanes. God of procreation, fourth god to spring into the black void along with my twin brother, Eros. Hmmm… you can call me either Awesome, supreme, amazing, wonderful, handsome and great God Phanes. Otherwise you can call me just Phanes."

"I think I will stick with Phanes, my lord." He chuckled.

"Cut the 'my lord' crap. Only Erebus and Chronos like those formalities. Now my awesome, supreme, amazing, wonderful handsome, great wisdom knows that you are looking for a patron, I will just go directly into the point. Would you like to be my champion?" The way he spoke really reminds me of Apollo. When he asked me to become his champion I started thinking _good idea or not?_ Then I forgot that I didn't know yet how would that effect my powers.

"So, Phanes; What would I able to do if I agreed?" I raised my eyebrow.

He smiled "Glad you asked, well a blessing from a Primordial isn't something usual. With the power of my blessing, you will be able to control the light, make illusions, teleport into distances from like New York to Turkey. You will be able to turn invisible, see when someone close to you is about to die and last give something dead life or create a life with nothing but your power all alone, even if that takes veeeery much energy."

To be honest, I believed that it was pretty neat! I don't really know what light powers can do, but even a seaweed brain like me knows that creating illusions can make a huge advantage in a battle. Teleporting also sounds very useful, in case I am in danger or bored to walk. Invisibility also sounds really cool. About the life theme, well… it is very… interesting and creepy. I mean, giving and creating life, or sensing someone dying…

So before I could drool over the idea any longer, Zoë grabbed my ear.

"Ouch Zoë, what is that for?" I asked.

"Thank you lord Phanes. Percy will take your suggestion into account, but he must also meet other divinities to decide. Excuse us." She said.

I pouted and she dragged me to a cabin made of something that looks like gas? mist? Yeah something like that.

Zoë knocked the door.

"Ugh, Come in!" a voice groaned from inside.

Zoë opened the door. Inside were many beds. There were kids sleeping on them. Kids from 3-8, teenagers and others at my age. A boy with a blue-white pajama came towards us rubbing his eyes.

He looked a year younger than me, maybe 16. He has blond hair close to his neck.

He looked us and then I noticed his eyes. They were very light blue, like those frozen zombies from the TV show Game of Thrones. Hermes' kids watched it almost everyday.

"What is it?" He asked.

Zoë looked him reluctantly. "Percy, meet Hyacinth. One of the four cabin counselors, son of Zephyr. Hyacinth, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus."

He scanned me carefully and then smiled. He patted me on the shoulder. "Welcome in Camp Chaos Percy. If you ever need help with something don't hesitate to ask us. Although, I believe Zoë will do fine."

I felt my cheeks burning and I knew I was blushing. "Thanks Hyacinth. Uhh so… what is it here?"

He pointed all around us. "This is cabin 17. The cabin of the wind gods. The four major at least. This is one of the longest cabins in the camp, since it is for kids of four gods. The cabin is divided in four parts. The north part, in which are kids of Boreas or Aquilo, the west part in which are the children of Zephyr or Favonius like me, the south part for children of Notus or Auster and the east part for children of Eurus or Vulturnus." he explained.

Zoë spoke when he finished. "Good to let him know. Are your father and uncles here?"

"Of course they are. In the room there." he pointed a door at the center of the big cabin.

Zoë waved me to follow and so I did. She opened the door and we got in a HUGE room. I can't understand how the cabins seem so small from outside and are so big from the inside!_ Well, they are __gods_. We were in a blue painted room. I saw a man sitting by the window eating a fruit that I think is a pear. Close to him, another man in a Greek white cloak, holding an Ipad. On a white couch was sitting a man playing sad songs with a lyre. And last another man lying on a bed with his head under a pillow. All of them looked close to 30.

Zoë cleared her throat "Ahem."

All of them stopped of what they were doing and looked at us.

First spoke the man eating the pear. "Hello, Zoë Nightshade. What a pleasant surprise! Would you and your friend over there like a pear?"

"Thank you lord Zephyr, but I think we will pass. I came here to introduce you Perseus Jackson as you had asked me to." she said. _Wait, asked to?_

The man with the Ipad spoke next. "Oh of course! I forgot it. We can start now, right?"

"Of course Lord Boreas." she answered.

"As you understand, my name is Zephyr, God of West wind and flowers." said the man who was now holding an apple.

"My name is Eurus. I am the god of east wind." said the man with the lyre.

"My name is Notus. South wind here!" said the god with the pillow still on his head.

"And last my name is Boreas, god of icy winds and generally the north wind." said the man with the Ipad.

I was a little nervous. I mean, why would they want me here?

Zephyr noticed my nervousness and quickly said "Don't be afraid Percy, we just want to offer you our power."

That's a relief, I guess. "You mean like Lord Phanes?"

Boreas groaned. "He asked you? Damn, we should have been faster. Either way. Yes like that. Would you like to be our champion?"

Notus, who finally had got rid of the pillow, spoke next. "Being a champion of the winds gives you many abilities. First of all, you can fly. You can hide your smell, you can adjust the wind on your likings, colder or hotter, depends on you, you can withstand every temperature and last you can summon summer fruits!"

Hmm… All seem so good… But what should I choose? Lord Phanes or the four wind gods?

Eurus continued. "Of course you don't have to answer now. You still have to meet more titans and gods."

I answered the only possible answer I could think. "Uhh… thanks?"

Boreas and Notus laughed. Zephyr then grabbed my hand lightly.

"Perseus, my master would really like to meet you it seems. I will take you to him now." he smiled and I felt my body becoming lighter. I shut my eyes quickly.

After a second I heard a voice. "You can open your eyes, Perseus."

I opened my eyes and saw the most handsome man ever in the earth. He was without his shirt, revealing a six pack. His face was rough, with a scar near his right eye. His eyes red like the blood. He looks very attractive, I have to admit. He reminded me someone but I don't remember who…

He let a small grin. "Thanks for the very accurate description, Perseus. You probably remember my twin brother Phanes. Don't struggle, my name is Eros. I am Love myself. All kinds of love. Oh and the forth god to spring into the universe."

I froze and also understood that I couldn't speak.

"Of course you can speak and move!" he said.

Oh great, just exactly what I needed. Another person who can read my mind.

"Indeed, it is a great ability." I guess he doesn't understand what sarcasm is.

I looked around me to see where I was to. Then it came to me. Everything was black and a little red.

I took a hesitant step forward and suddenly I fell down into the endless darkness. I was about to do something very unmanly of me and scream, but thanks to Eros, there wasn't a need to. I suddenly stopped falling. I turned behind me and saw him grabbing my t-shirt. He lifted me and placed me down. To tell the truth, it is horrifying sitting in the darkness. I can't understand how I am able to see him with all that blackness.

He looked at me and smiled. "I am sorry for that. I wanted to have my time with you so I took you back in time, thanks to Chronos."

_Wait back in time? _"W-When you say back in time you mean memories right?" I asked shocked.

"No. You see, I took you back into the time and told Chronos to freeze , so that we won't change something in the order of time." he interpreted.

"Ah…" What do you expected me to say? If you were in my position you would have said the same…

"Uhhm… so… what do you want to tell me, Lord Cupid?" I asked.

"Please call me by my Greek counterpart, Eros. I can't stand Romans." he said.

"Uh, okay Lord Eros." I said.

"So, there are 3 reasons, why I summoned you here. Look around you."

I looked all around me but this time there were many red orbs all around the, uhh the whatever-what- we-are is.

"It is the void. And those as you called orbs are the stars and the planets. You are witnessing the first moments of the planets and stars." he pointed a very big planet underneath us. Oh it also was red.

"That's Gaea. The planet known as Earth." he explained.

I was left with my mouth hanging open. That was just too much to take in one day…

He let a deep sigh. "I understand how you feel. I will tell you how Phanes and I were created. We weren't babies or anything like that with a father or a mother. We just… came forth into the void. We just were there. I was born with a bow and a quiver with arrows. Nothing else. Phanes just had a staff. The first arrow of love I shot, was to Erebus and Nyx. I made the two of them fall in love. Then Chaos created Gaea and she created Ouranus. When that happened, I shot them too. As love I am everywhere. Everyone has love in him. Even Gods, Titans and Primordials. Everyone. You have love too of course, for that girl Zoë. I shot my arrows to you and her too. She has feelings for you but she is just embarrassed and afraid of rejection."

Zoë has feelings for me? I blushed. "Why are you telling me all this?"

He looked at my eyes with a sympathetic smile on his face. "I have played with you really much you know. There are many people that love you. Most of your old camp had fallen under you. Even males indeed. Like that son of Hades. Yeah he and the son of Jupiter came to me during your quest to defeat Gaea and the giants. Goddesses and Gods have also been in love with you. Hebe for example loves you. Persephone too. I tell you all this to explain to you that what happened between you and Athena's daughter action wasn't my work. That is the work of a very minor for me goddess, Apate, goddess of deceit. I am Love itself but in a person. If I suddenly fade, which I cant, the universe would be completely devastated and it would probably fade too. My power is the closest to Chaos. I have no relations with him at all. I am telling you all that because one time they will be very useful to you and you will need it. The other reason I summoned you here, is to ask you to become my champion."

When he said that Zoë had feelings for me I got very happy. When he mentioned all those people uhh loved me I got a full body blush._ But wait_. Nico… H-he loves me? When he mentioned the name of _her_, I got a little sad. I understood what he said afterwards but I don't understand where I will need it.

And becoming his champion… isn't that kinda girly?

He let a sigh. "As you can see Percy, I am a male. Love isn't only for girls. Mostly males fall in love to inform you. Don't see it in that way anyway, I have nothing to do with girly things. And as you can see, I am not a flying baby either, as those Romans dared to describe my counterpart, Cupid as. Being my champion has it advantages too you know. First of all, you will have amazing archery skills. Better than Apollo and Artemis, or Lelantos and Leto. Love always shoots its target." He rolled his eyes. "Oh except from Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth. That was a tragic mistake…

Anyway, you will be able to read someone else's mind, except if it is a Primordial, you will be able to fly, since my blessing also has a part of Zephyr in it, for he is my helper. You will be able to see who loves who, become invisible, teleport and lastly make someone fall for someone. The last requires much energy, since you aren't me, but it will work in everyone except maybe Primordials."

Amazing archery… that would be awesome! Reading someone's minds too. Flying is really cool from what I think and the way Blackjack describes it. I don't really care about seeing who loves who. I mentioned about teleporting and becoming invisible after Lord Phanes proposed me to become his champion. The last one, is… freaking awesome but also seem so wrong to do.

"It isn't wrong to create love. My job is to get myself among mortals and immortals. As my champion, you would be my helper. In its time, I will give you all my memories from the day I was created until now. That way you will gain more experience and I will expand your blessing from 75% so that you can make people fall in love very simple with almost no use of energy. You will spread love in the name of everything in its time." He paused.

Great, I think it is a little hard job to do. What? Wait.

"How are you so sure I will choose you?"

He chuckled "I can see your thoughts Percy. Even if your mind wants to accept, I want you_, _to accept Percy."

I closed my eyes and I saw all my life flashing before me. What do I want? What should I do? Is that really what I want? It is time to know.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "I accept My lord."

He put a warm smile. " I knew you would accept Percy." he leaned closer.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked blushing furiously. I mean, you can't blame me!

He grinned "How do you think I will transfer my bless to you?"

My whole body started burning and I was starting to sweat. "B-But that's wrong! We can't do this!"

He laughed "Just kidding Percy! It was just a joke. Not that you aren't good, you have an amazing body and a very unique character, but I am also sworn to my eternal wife, Psyche. Isn't it ironic? Love himself bound to someone." he smiled and offered me his hand.

I looked at him confused. "Grab my hand Percy. I will transfer my power to you. But first you must know something. I never, ever and I mean _ever _had a champion before. I am not sure how to do this. I am nervous too."

I looked at his ancient red eyes, full of knowledge and experience. "I trust you my Lord. As we mortals say, Now or Never." I grinned.

He laughed at that. "I really like you Percy Jackson, but please stop with the 'Lord' thing. You are going to be my champion and that would make you something like a step brother. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." And with that, I grabbed his hand.

Now, I don't really know how to describe how I felt. On the one hand I felt a very warm power overflowing my body. On the other hand, I felt like I would happily choose to wear my swimsuit and swim into Styx and Acheron again. Energy started flowing into my body. I felt my lungs, my stomach and my liver burning like they had Greek Fire in them. I closed my eyes as I fell down and put my hands on my head, afraid that it would burst open in any minute. Then, I felt every nerve into my body stretching, like it would be cut. I let out a cry. It was so painful.

Then I heard a voice in my head. _Don't lose now Percy! I can't lose you now! _I recognized it. It was Zoë's voice.

Then I heard other voices, _Don't give up Perce! You can do this! _Luke.

_Don't lose now Percy. You can do this! _Phoebe.

_We cannot lose you Percy! Please withstand this!_ Orion.

_You can't die after all you have gone through Percy! Live! _Silena.

_Percy. If you dare to die, I will find your ghost and beat your ghostly ass!_ Charles.

_You can't die after all this Percy! Just… Don't die! _Phoebus.

_Perseus Jackson, you are an interesting person. Don't die yet. _Filippa.

_Don't die now Percy! You are a great guy. Don't die yet! _Victoria.

_Don't die now Percy! I know you have him in you! You have Achilles in you… You can't die again!_ Aerial.

_Percy, we don't know where you are now, but wherever you are don't die and get back to us to prank Annabeth! _Connor and Travis.

_Beeeeh, Perce! Please stay safe! I don't want to see you dead so soon! _Grover.

_Please Percy! Don't leave me… Don't leave me like Bianca! S-Stay with me… _ Nico.

_Don't you dare die now Kelp Head, or I will come in the underworld to hunt your sorry ass! _Thalia.

_Don't leave us now man! After all this! Don't lose! _Jason.

_Percy Jackson. You have honored New Rome. Don't lose hope. _Reyna.

_Percy, Percy Percy! DON'T YOU DARE TO DIE OR I WILL CHARMSPEAK YOU! _Piper.

_Don't you dare die now Prissy! I still have to flush you into that damned toilet! _Clarisse.

_Don't die now Perseus! Eat cereal to become stronger! _Demeter.

_Hey Percy, dying is NOT cool man! Whatever happens, don't die. _Hermes.

_Perseus Jackson… it would be a same for the only decent man in this planet to die. Do your best. _Artemis.

Eventually, I heard all my friends from the camp and many more Gods. Lou Ellen, Leo, Hazel and Frank, Blackjack, Will, Apollo(who said a haiku), Aphrodite, Hera(Who just said 'don't die', which I guess was a good start.)

Katie and Miranda, Clovis, Butch, Malcom, Nyssa, Lacy, Tyson, Iris, Persephone and Hebe.

Then I pushed myself. I let out a roar and the pain started decreasing, until it stopped.

I was wet from the sweat and was heavily panting. I was about to pass out when a hand grabbed me and I sat down, still dizzy.

I opened my mouth to speak. "What-" I panted. "What the hell was that?"

He looked at me with relief in his eyes. "Oh my self!" I thought you were going to burn alive! I was going to give you 50% of my blessing and give you the 25% of it later, but I did a mistake and instead of giving you 50%, I gave you 92% of it. It is a miracle that you withstood such a power from a primordial god! It is just amazing!

I looked at him. "How did I hear all those voices? They sounded like my -"

"Your friends." He cut me and smiled. "You already activated one part of your new powers without training! You heard the thoughts of people who care about you very much. You know how far away they are? I mean, you are 4 days after the beginning of all, inside the void. Yes, that's pretty far. You heard their voices from that distance. Even a god wouldn't be able to do that while wanting to do it. And you did that while not knowing you could… Marvelous Percy. You will never cease to amaze me. He said in shock. I got shocked too. How did I do that? Were those really my friends? I just can't believe it… A tear fell from my right eye and he swiped it away with his thumb.

"Percy I know that you are very sad at the moment, but I believe that it is time for you to return. You have a long day, waiting ahead of you, don't you?" he smirked.

What?... Oh my gods! The date! I started panicking. "What time is it!?"

He chuckled. "I told you. You are a very special person to me so I asked Chronos to stop time. It is exactly 07:04, the time that Zephyr got you to me and I got you here afterwards. Here eat that, it will help you to recover." he offered me a cup with a weird looking liquid inside.

"Drink it." He commanded me.

I was very hesitant, but I got hold of it and started drinking it. It did taste pretty good, to be honest. After I finished drinking it I asked him "What was that?"

"Oh, you know… Medusa's blood…" he said and smiled sheepishly.

I stared at the now empty glass with horror. _Did I just drink that?_

Before I was able to shout at him, he grabbed my shoulders.

"Time to go back to time, Hooray!" he said and we disappeared into a red flash.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**Hello there, my dear readers! -waves hand-. I hope you don't hate me for being so **

**late, but as always, I have my reasons! Firstly, I am going on a trip this Wednesday to go in a village near the top of Olympus, called Vria, so because I won't be able to upload, I made a triple chapter! I am very pleased with this chapter for some reason… Maybe because the story alone has 7.154 words alone? I am not sure. Either way, I put all my spirit into this chapter and this chapter is especially committed to my friend Filippa, who is a source of inspiration for me, Levi and Morpheus (My best friend, not the god)! So… that's all for this chapter. Chapter 11 will be the date, since I couldn't place it on this chapter. One last thanks to my friend TheLeaderOfBrooklyn, who is of a great help to me. See you around folks! Don't forget to follow, favorite or review if you think that this fanfiction is good until now. **

**~~~PhoebosGR~~~**


	11. Ch 11: What a usual day is like in C-H

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Percy Jackson and I never will! **

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX****: Hahaha, I was as always waiting your review. Thanks!  
**

**Llew444****: Whoop! A new reviewer! I will present the rest of them in the following chapters, so no need to worry. I have a little obsession with Titans and Primordials that are very slightly mentioned in PJO or ancient Greek Poems. I am happy to know you liked Eros! :)**

**Alti****: Thanks for your review! Don't worry, I will continue this story, but just a little slowly. Exams are starting in 3 weeks…**

**Torrent14****: Thanks! It makes me happy to hear that people like the story.**

**Anonymous****: Thanks! I know right? Its gross. **

**Soooo, that's all the reviews! Now let's go back to the story.**

**Chapter 11**

**_I stared at the now empty glass with horror. Did I just drink that?_**

**_Before I was able to shout at him, he grabbed my shoulders._**

**_"Time to go back to time, Hooray!" he said and we disappeared into a red flash._**

**P****ercy's ****P****ov **

I quickly closed my eyes before I felt the usual sensation of teleportation. I still was dizzy from all the energy that my body absorbed.

"You can open your eyes now." I heard Eros saying.

I opened my eyes and we were back in the cabin with the four wind gods and Zoë. The all looked petrified.

"Oh don't worry about that. Time is still frozen here. Oh also about your date…" he grinned and took of a small box like those posts in Hermes' office.

"What is that?" I asked warily.

"Open it and you will see." he said.

I did what he said and inside was a very beautiful necklace, decorated with a variety of orbs. It had a silver and gold aurora around it.

"It is beautiful…" I muttered still stunned from how amazing the jewel was.

"Well… with a little help of Aura, Selene, Eos and Techne, I managed to make that jewel. I may not be Aphrodite, but I believe that you should give her that in the date. Don't be nervous. I will be watching you." He smiled.

Then I suddenly remembered something. "Wait… but… Isn't Aphrodite your mother or something if I recall?"

He laughed. "And I was starting to think you would never ask. No Percy. Aphrodite isn't my mother. She has a son named Eros though. He is named after me, but isn't me to put it in simple terms."

"Ohh… that explains" I mumbled.

He patted my shoulder. "I will unfreeze time now, okay? If you need to speak to me, speak me through the telepathy link that we share."

Then he snapped his finger and disappeared. At the same time everyone started moving again.

Zoë raised her eyebrow "Won't you go with Lord Zephyr, Perseus?"

"That's already settled, Zoë Nightshade." replied Zephyr and smiled at me knowingly.

"So… uhh what now?" I asked awkwardly.

She looked at her clock. "Hmmm….in 10 minutes we have lesson, then later is sword and spear training… Ok lets go to meet the others at the school."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped and I just stared at her. Pretty rude of me huh? "What do you mean school?"

"Well, demigods and demititans here can learn about history, latin, ancient Greek, ancient poetry, myths, maths and blah blah blah. In a nutshell you learn the demigod stuff, plus what you would learn in school." said Boreas.

"Oh. Euhm… so… shall we go, Zoë?" I asked nervously. I hope that my teacher won't be a Fury this time…

"Yes." She said and grabbed my hand.

We passed many cabins and each seemed very unique and awesome in its way. One was made out of stone, one other was floating, the other was glowing with sunlight and one was made out of ice!

"Those cabins are so badass…" I murmured.

"And there are many more. When you choose a patron, you will move in his cabin." she explained.

We stayed silent for a moment. Then while we were passing from an obsidian Hades-Like Cabin, I saw 2 little kids fighting.

"You are an idiot!" said the boy and stuck out his tongue.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Bag!" shouted the girl.

I stood there to watch them and Zoë stopped walking and looked at the direction of the children.

"Oh, the kids there are Mark, son of Erebus and Aliana, daughter of Aether and also blood-sister with Filippa." Zoë said.

I looked at her closer and I noticed the similarities with her sister. Her eyes were the same shining grey, her hair exactly same as Filippa and she also had her determined look. The boy on the other hand was like a miniature Nico. Dark eyes and the same black hair.

"Give me back my bag now Mark!" shouted the girl again.

"Take it yourself!" exclaimed the boy and stuck out his tongue.

"Hahaha, kids are so cute and adorable" I said and turned to Zoë.

She giggled and pointed the direction of the children. I turned and I saw Ariana on top of Mark, who was stuck in the ground, slapping him and yelling "DIE!".

She sighed. "My sisters and I used to play like that too…" she said sounding sad.

"You call that playing?" I asked with a poker face.

"Of course!" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She checked her watch and her eyes widened. "Dear Chaos! Percy we are late!"

She caught my left hand and stared dragging me; again.

"Why are we going so fast? I mean the teacher can be late or something!" I protested.

She mumbled a curse in ancient Greek(let's not tell it because small kids might be listening). "Percy you don't understand. Métis is _**NEVER**_late."

We got in a very big building that reminded me of my old school, Goode High School. We passed from a few classrooms and we stopped in front of a door with the letters ΓΝΣ engraved on it. **(A/N: ****ΓΝΣ**** is a shortcut for the Ancient Greek ****Γν****ῶ****ση****, that means knowledge.) **

Zoë knocked the door and we waited for a second.

"Come in" a voice said from inside the room.

Zoë hesitantly opened the door and got into the class **(A/N: Here normally I would change POV, but I have some plans to do with Métis)**.

When we got in, I saw a woman sitting on a big white desk holding a book with an owl in front of it. I thought that she was Athena and I started panicking, but I noticed her hair was deep brown instead of Athena's black hair.

Her presence made me very nervous. She wasn't just watching me; she was analyzing my full existence. I looked down at the floor to avoid her analyzing gaze.

"You are late." she stated.

"My deepest apologies, lady Métis. You see, Percy Jackson here is the new member of the camp. I had specific orders to take him around the camp and-" before she could say more, Métis waved her hand sighing.

I felt Zoë being relieved as she got in a sheet next to Orion.

"Uhm… Lady Métis, where should I sit?" I asked nervously.

"Before you sit somewhere, I would like you to introduce yourself to the class and also tell us your achievements, Percy." she explained.

_Oh great._ She waved me to follow her and now we were in the middle of the class. "You can start." she said.

I looked at the kids nervously. I did a quick count and I counted totally 24 kids, excluding me.

"Uhm, okay. My name is Percy Jackson-"

Before I could continue I heard someone asking. "Is Percy a shortcut of a name?" I hadn't seen who asked but anyway.

"Yes, Percy is a shortcut for Perseus. Now as I was saying, I am _Perseus _Jackson, son of Poseidon. Uhm, my achievements… I defeated the Minotaur- "

"When you were 12 and without training," Luke added.

"-twice," I said ignoring him "I have defeated Medusa, Geryon, the Nemean Lion, Ares, Ephialtes, Otis, Hyperion, Iapetus, Kronos, Gaea and Pallas. I once had the Mark of Achilles, I have entered the Labyrinth and Underworld and came out alive and lastly I had held the sky to free Artemis so we could defeat Atlas."

There was a moment of silence, until all kids started clapping. I got a little nervous. Well, you know that I can't stand much attention.

Métis looked at me one more time. "Ok, Mister Jackson, sit with Miss Umbriel, in the third desk, in the right line." she said and pointed the desk.

"Sure thing." I said and got to the desk. I sat on the chair and Métis started talking, "Now that we learned about our new school member time to start the lesson. Today is Friday, so that means that we now are doing about Romans and their ancient history and gods."

The girl I am sitting next to, Umbriel, poked my arm. "So how are you? What do you think of school here so far?"

I shrugged "Well, I guess I am fine for the moment. No crazy titans, monsters or gods want to kill me yet. I haven't seen much of the school, but I must admit I am impressed." I had to admit that I was pretty impressed. I mean, you don't find a primordials and titans camp, with hundreds of cabins, shopping malls, restaurants and schools everyday, do you?

"Are here Roman Demigods too?" I asked quietly. She chuckled. "Of course! Why would we also do Ancient Roman history and Latin, if we didn't have roman demigods? I am a roman demigod myself! I am a daughter of Nox and Polus." she said. Wow, that girls speaks a lot. Umbriel has black short hair, much like Thalia, but with some slights of purple, green, blue and yellow, that made her hair look like a madhouse. She is as tall as I am. She has dark blue eyes, like Orion but darker, and she also has a few freckles on her face.

"Nox… you mean Nyx? And who's Polus?" I asked confused. She nodded. "Indeed, Nox is the Greek equivalent of Nyx. As for Polux, he is the Roman counterpart of the Titan Coeus. You know, the grandpa of Apollo and Diana."

I remembered Coeus from when Bob, _She_ and I were in Tartarus. The one that spoke like Shakespeare!

"I know him!" I exclaimed. Too bad for me, Lady Métis must have heard me and all the students looked at our direction.

Métis looked at me with the teacher bonus Lets-torture-the-student look. In other words, she looked very happy. "So Mister Jackson, Would you mind answering my question?" She asked.

I looked nervously around the class. "Uhm, could you please repeat the question? I didn't understand it quite well." I said.

"I think I was pretty clear Mister Jackson. I asked: Who was Aeaneas' lover after the fall of Troy. You should know it. It is one of the most tragic love stories, after Hector and Andromeda and Orpheus and Eurydice, the story of a certain she and Aeneas was the most tragic. Tell me, who she was and how she ended." She asked, clearly pleased.

To tell the truth, I know nothing about who Aeneas was or what he did. Something with Rome is I recall…

_Aeneas' lover was Dido, a Phoenician Princess. _A voice said in my head.

"Euhm… I think it was Dido, a princess of Phoenix," _She lived in Carthage, after she left her home country._ "She left her home country and came to live in Carthage," _Juno and Venus make Aeneas and her fall in love _"When Aeneas came, Juno and Aph- I mean Venus, made the two of them fall in love," _They stayed together for a month happily, but later Jupiter sent Mercury, to tell Aeneas that he must continue his journey, without her. _"After one month, Jupiter, sends Hermes, I mean Mercury, to tell Aeneas to continue his quest, but without her." _Aeneas, was sad but knew Jupiter was right. He assembled his crew of the remaining Trojans and left. _"So Aeneas left with his crew."

She smiled "Then what happened to Dido, Perseus?"

_Dido couldn't bear the pain. When the Trojans got on their ships, she cursed Aeneas and promised eternal hatred between future Trojans and Carthagians, on the name of Styx. _"Anyway, she couldn't stand the pain and when Aeneas was leaving, she cursed him and promised on the river Styx, hatred between Trojans and people of Carthage. _Then she sat on the bed that she and Aeneas shared and fell on the dagger that Venus had given to Aeneas and by the time he gave it to her, as a gift._

The words stuck in my mouth. That was just something horrible of him to just leave her… "T-Then Dido sat on the bed that she and Aeneas were together a-and she hell onto the dagger that Venus had given Aeneas and Aeneas gave it to her as a gift." The voice stopped sounding in my head.

She raised her eyebrow. "Excellent… Mister Jackson. Do you know the story of that dagger? I mean the one that Dodi killed herself with."

The voice wasn't telling me anything now. "I don't think so, Miss Métis." I replied.

"You have seen it countless times thought. The blade that is a very big bless and a big curse at the same time. If I said Katroptis, would that say anything to you?" she asked wearing a poker face.

I let out a small yelp. Katroptis was the dagger that Piper had! She noticed my shock and smiled. "Now that we explained that, I would like to-" she was cut off from the school bell, that was ringing like crazy. She sighed.

"You may all go, don't be late for your javelin lessons." she waved her hand. The kids started laughing and got out of the class. I was about to talk to Phoebus, when Métis spoke again. "Not you mister Jackson. I would like to have a talk with you."

Aerial came and patted me on the back sympathetically and Phoebus did thumbs up with a grin. I waited until the classroom was empty.

"So what would you like to speak about Miss Métis?" I asked.

She frowned. "When we are talking privately, Perseus Jackson, call me just Métis. I really want to know, how you knew the answer to my question."

"I had read it somewhere before." I lied quickly. She sighed and looked next to me. "You know, I am not a fool, Amor."

_Amor?_ Then, next to me, materialized Eros. I gulped. "E-Eros! You were telling me the answers?"

He smiled sheepishly "Yup! And now if you excuse me, I will take my leave." he said and disappeared into thin air again.

I turned to Métis' direction and she sighed. "I was sure of it."

"Uhhm… with all my respect Métis, but how did you know that I had seen Katroptis?" She shrugged.

"The Titans and the Primordials watched your fights with Gaea and the Giants. We saw Piper Mclean." I smiled nervously.

She looked at my eyes and I sensed _melancholy_. "I would like to ask you a question Perseus."

"Sure thing. What is it?" I asked. She looked down at the ground. "We Titans can't look what happens on Olympus and… I am too prideful to ask for help from Chaos or Ananke. Can you tell me, if my daughter is ok? The last time I saw her was when she was born. I would like to know how she is." She said sadly.

My heart pained with her words. I almost forgot it, but even immortals have feelings for their children. This was the pain of a hurt mother. I looked at her. I really wasn't sure how to describe Athena, but I tried my best. "Athena is the strongest goddess on Olympus at the moment, in the same place with Artemis. She can be very nice but she is also very dangerous, to people that hurt her family and pride. Although I can't say the same about Minerva since I haven't seen her. Athena is the brain of Olympus. She and Lady Hestia are the only explanation of how Olympus still hasn't fallen. She is very, very smart and… yes , that's how Athena is nowadays."

She looked at me with a grateful look pasted on her face. She swiped a tear and smiled. "Okay, you can leave now Perseus."

I walked towards the door but I stopped when I heard her. "Oh and Perseus, you might indeed be a better hero than Aeneas, Theseus, Heracles or Jason. And… thank you."

I grinned "You are welcome!" and with that, I run out of the class to see Orion, Phoebus, Luke and Protos looking at me. "Finally!" Phoebus exclaimed.

I eyed them suspiciously "You guys were waiting for me? Why?" Phoebus sighed exasperated. "We are gonna run from school, duh! Come on quickly though; the girls already left and I don't think I would like a mad Pyroeis chasing me." explained Protos.

"Why are we running from school?" I asked again.

"Because, you two have a date and we have to get you ready! You are as slow as ever Perce." said Luke laughing.

"Okay, I suggest we go though; and quick." said Orion.

With that we started running, until we arrived at the school's back door. Phoebus opened the door and we all got out. "Freedom, sweet freedom!" exclaimed Luke.

"Well, well, little brother; running off from school I see" said a voice behind us.

We turned and saw two men on purple suits behind us smirking. They looked completely identical but one had deep blue midnight eyes and the other soft-gold-almost-yellow eyes.

"I know you!" I said and everyone looked at me. "You two are from Orion's memory! And you…" I pointed the

one with the midnight blue eyes "Your name is Hesperus!" I concluded.

The man's purple suit shimmered from white to purple. The other man chuckled. "Indeed, my brother is Hesperus, but now we both are in our Roman form. Call him Vesper. As for me, my Greek counterpart is Eosphorus and even if I prefer that form, rules are rules. Today is day for our Roman equivalents. Please call me Lucifer." he said.

"So, you are now Vesper," I pointed Hesperus and he nodded. "And you are Lucifer now." I pointed Eosphorus.

"Yup! You learned something new now!" exclaimed Vesper-Hesperus.

"Will you tell Pyroeis that we left the class?" asked Orion nervously looking down.

Vesper and Lucifer looked at each other and Vesper laughed. "Are you serious Orion? We wanted to make you break the rules years now and we couldn't because you always follow them!" then Lucifer continued "And you finally break them yourself!" he swiped a fake tear "They grow so fast these days… Now, I would advise you to go before Phainon catches you." And with that they disappeared in flashes of yellow and blue.

"Who's Phainon?" I asked confused.

"Another one of my brothers. Ok lets get going guys!" He said and we started running towards a huge building.

We arrived there panting and wet from the sweat. "So…" I panted. "What are we gonna do here?" I asked breathlessly.

Phoebus coughed. "We are ,*cough*, gonna buy something nice to dress with." And with that we got into the building.

Luke's Pov

We got in the mall and cool air hit us. It was so refreshing. Percy looked around the massive lobby with awe.

"Snap out of it Perce, you'll get used to it soon." Protos said.

"Do you need any help?" said a high voice said behind us.

I turned around and saw her. "Oh hey Lisa!" I said. She smiled sweetly. Lisa is 9 years old, daughter of Penia, goddess of need and Thaumas, god of wonders of the sea. She has blond short hair, brown chocolate eyes. She is lean of course and has pale skin.

"Yes, we would like to know if you could get us to the clothes department please." said Phoebus.

She giggled. "Of course. Follow me." We followed her in the elevator, that is as big as a room. She pressed the button 9 and the elevator started moving slowly playing relaxing tunes. "Shouldn't you four be at school at the moment?" She asked. I grinned "Well, doesn't matter really much does it?" She rolled her eyes. "Aion and Métis will kill you if they learn." Orion shrugged "Percy has dealt with Métis so no need to worry." Percy then looked at Lisa confused. "Aion?" he asked. "Aion is another name for Chronos." I explained. Then the door opened and we got out of the elevator to get in the clothes department. Phoebus looked at Lisa "Won't you come?" She shook her head "Nah, but if you don't return in 3 hours I will send a search group to look for you. Its very easy to get lost here."

"Ehm… Thanks, but I guess we should go. Bye Lisa!" said Percy as the door of the elevator closed.

"Well that was easy." I said.

"So what do you need to find boys?" said a new voice said a new voice.

I turned around but saw no one and everybody looked confused, trying to find where the voice was heard from. "Up here boys!" she giggled. I looked above and saw a creature that looked like a fairy, Tinkerbell style, but with blood red hair, black eyes, black wings and Goth clothes.

"Who the Erebus are you?" growled Phoebus. She giggled again "Aww so adorable. I would eat you, but I don't eat children anymore. As for your question, my name is Mormo." she giggled again.

"Wait, Mormo!? The witch Mormo? The one that escaped my father's prison?" he asked sounding shocked.

"The one and only." she answered happily. "Although, I didn't escape alone. Arke came and unlocked my cage. Now I work here! Isn't it wonderful? Now, tell me what kind of clothes ya' re looking for!" I swear that girl must speak even more than Iris or Phoebe.

"We are looking for clothes for a date. A very special, double date." explained Orion

"Ohhh so a date it is! You want something formal or just something casual?" she asked giggling.

"Casual please. I hate formalities." Phoebus said frowning.

"Then follow me." She waved at us to follow. We started walking towards the direction. She flied and led us to some rooms and then she stopped. "Here we are!" she said.

I looked around. Hundreds of clothes everywhere. On selves, on the ground, everywhere! _Even Aphrodite doesn't have so many clothes…_

She waved at some clothes and they flew next to Phoebus and Percy. The clothes were black with a text on them saying _More drugs, More Women, More Weed, More sex, _in white letters. "At the end of the room is the changing room. Unfortunately, the other two were burned in a fire so they can't be used. What are you waiting? GO!" Percy flushed her but nodded. They got in the changing room. While they were away, there was an awkward silence. Mormo kept whistling and Orion looked down without saying anything. Then they came back with their new clothes on.

"Here you are! Don't take so long! Gods! Boys these days…" she complained. Then she flew around them and checked them. "Hmmm… not bad. Try these." she waved her hand and another set of clothes flew at their hands. This time it was a shirt with buttons, blue and white stripes and very short sleeves. Next to them, a pair of blue baggy trousers. "Wow, those look hot…" she mumbled. She snapped her fingers and they suddenly disappeared. I quickly unsheathed my mace, Dyname, and hold it next to her head, ready to crash her.

"Where did you got them?" I questioned. Orion also seemed to notice and the air started swirling around her. Light flashed out of her body and suddenly she wasn't there. "Up here!" she said but her voice was deeper. I turned around and saw a woman same height with me, with big black wings behind her, red-black eyes, red nails, blood red hair as before and her front tooth also were very sharpened, like empousai. She was wearing nothing under her breast, exposing her belly. She wore black jeans and boots under. "I just sent them to the changing room sweatheart, although it was very nice of you to care for your friends. You forget something though." she teleported behind me and put her hands around my chest. My heart started pounding. "I am a demigod too. An immortal one." I could feel her hot breath against my neck. Then I understood something. Mormo isn't someone to mess around with. Orion came towards us and pushed Mormo, who chuckled, away. Then she transformed at the Goth fairy once again. At the same time Phoebus and Percy came out of the dressing room.

They were wearing the identical pair of clothes that really made them look good!

"Hooooooot…" Mormo drooled over them. Then she once again flew and coughed. "Who will pay for the clothes?" Percy asked.

"So you are new here… interesting…" Mormo muttered. "You don't need to pay for the clothes Perce. Gods and Titans can just think of clothes and whoop! Here they are. So they don't have any price. And before you ask, the same doesn't also go for the food or weapons." I explained. They got back into the changing room to put their normal clothes on and got out with the new clothes in a bag.

I looked at Orion who was blushing for a Chaos-only-knows reason. Phoebus dragged us to where the elevator was, quickly.

"Have fun at your date boys! And Percy if you want _someone _for you, know that I am here." Mormo shouted and Percy blushed. We got into the elevator and it started descending.

After we arrived at the first floor cool air hit us and I saw Lisa drinking water on her chair. She drank it all(**No pun intended dirty minded people :3) **and then looked at us. "Oh hey you are back safe! How was Mormo?"

"She was very helpful." Percy said. She nodded. "Well time for us to go! See you around Lisa!" Phoebus said and we walked out of the big building. As soon as we got out Orion patted me on my shoulder to get my attention. "Will you AM the girls?" he asked.

Percy looked at us confused. "AM? You mean IM?"

I shook my head. "No Percy, he means AM. See, at the titanomachy, Arke, the twin sister of Iris became the messenger of the titans. She is the titaness of the faded rainbow. She also is my Patron." I explained him.

"See how its done." I took drachma and threw it on the air, where it disappeared, creating a rainbow. I pointed it. "You see that rainbow? That's the time limit we can talk. Until the rainbow fades completely. Of course, you can got to Arke and expand your talk time. Now lets message the girls. Oh Arke, messenger of titans and blah blah blah, Show me Victoria, Zoë, Aerial, Phoebe and Areto." An image flickered in the air and suddenly we saw the 5 girls laughing and Harmonia was with them looking around with no feelings being shown on her face.

"Hey girls!" Phoebus shouted at the image. The girls jumped and held their weapons towards the direction of the voice. Phoebus lifted his hands "I surrender don't castrate me." he said and we all burst out laughing.

"So, we still have 2 hours. What will we do at the time being?" asked Areto who looked like she had gotten out of a beauty studio.

"I think we should get Percy to meet more kids, Titans and Gods." answered Orion. "I can take him around. Luke Marina is coming today. You have to prepare as well. Phoebus go to do uhhh… what a Phoebus should do. As for the girls, I don't really want to know." _Wait… Marina is coming?_ I started panicking and my eyes widened. Phoebus and Percy fell down laughing again and Orion let out a small chuckle. "Okay its decided. Orion take Percy and blah blah blah, MARINA IS COMING!" I yelled as I ran to get to Arke's cabin.

**P****ercy's ****P****ov **

It was just so funny seeing Luke panicking that I fell down laughing. Then Orion came towards me and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and got up. "Whew! So where should we go first?" I asked.

He thought of it for a moment and then answered. "First is cabin 27."

"And who's cabin is that?" I asked again. He shrugged "Chloris' cabin."

Honestly? I don't know who Chloris is. He dismissed the AM and we walked towards the cabins again, but this time, we followed a different road. I saw a lot of weird cabins again. One was constantly changing color and shape. Another was cloudy and dark and it smelt ozone.

Orion noticed that I was watching the cabins. "The shape-shifting cabin is the cabin of Hecate or Trivia. The one that smells like ozone is the cabin of Tempestes, the Roman Goddess of storms. And that one-" he pointed a cabin with a garden full of flowers. The roof was exactly like Demeter's cabin. It was decorated with plants. "-is the cabin of Chloris." he said and we got to the door. He knocked and we waited a little before we heard a beautiful voice inside. "Coming~".

Then a very good looking lady, that seemed to be around 23 or so, holding a vase with… oh how unexpected! Plants. Orion must have heard my thoughts because he looked ready to burst out laughing.

He coughed. "Uhm… Percy meet Lady Chloris. Lady Chloris this is the new recruit, Perseus Jackson." While he was introducing us I saw her looking me weird. I so hate it when I am the center of attention… She smiled. "Thank you for introducing me your friend, Orion. By the way today is Friday. I am Flora then~" she said and giggled. "I would really like such a kind hearted and cute looking champion, but too bad you are taken." she smiled knowingly. Orion looked at me confused and I gave him my _I'll tell you later_ look.

"Mom! Who is it?" a voice sounded and now next to Chloris-Flora, was a tall girl, with long brown hair and many flowers on her head. She's very lean and I would say that she is around 15 or 16. Orion looked at her. "Percy, this is Camellia. The cabin counselor of Cabin 27. Camellia, as I said to your mother, this is Percy Jackson, the new recruit." he explained.

She smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Percy! Is there anything I can do for you guys?" she asked nicely. Orion shook his head smiling. "No need to. I just want him to meet more people. He has a date in 1 hour and 20 minutes" he said.

Flora grinned "A date, huh? Take this then!" she waved her hand and a bouquet of beautiful flowers flashed into my hand. She came over me and started pointing flowers "This is rose, this is lotus, that one is ghost orchid, the left one is camellia, the right one Plumeria, the one down there is chrysantheum, the north one is Dianthus. And lastly, the one in the center is Silene Tomentosa." she explained happily. I didn't really want to know all this, but I didn't want to be rude and I took the bouquet. "Thanks Lady Flora." I said.

"Next one is cabin 20. Thanks lady Flora and Camellia! See you in some days at the game." They waved goodbye and Orion and I were walking once again.

When we moved from their sight, Orion looked at me. "What did she meant Percy?"

"Nothing. She must have confused me" I lied.

Orion's eyes widened "You already found a patron! But when? Zoë was with you all the time?"

_Tell him._ Eros' voice echoed in my head. "Well, you see; when Zoë got me to the cabin of the winds, Zephyrus transferred me to Eros. Chronos and Eros had moved us back to the creation of Gaia and the universe so they also stopped the time so that I wouldn't mess up with the evolution of the galaxy and stuff. So yeah, I am pretty much Eros' champion." I said slightly blushing.

Orion's jaw dropped and he just starred at me. "You-" he pointed me "-became a primordial's champion?" he asked dumbfounded.

I shrugged "Pretty much yes. Why you seem so surprised?"

He seemed to come out of the shock. "Percy" he said weakly "The last person that a primordial blessed, was Atlanta and she was blessed from the weakest primordial, an ouros(A/N Ouros is the singular form of Ourea. And Ourea, because many believe that are one primordial, are 10 different mountain gods), Tmolus." he continued. "And she died at the age of 29 because the energy inside her body was so massive that she couldn't take it and she was inciderated. The explosion that the energy in her body caused, created the island Revythoussa in Greece. Eros is the fourth Primordial. That means that he's the fourth most powerful person in the universe, along with his brother Lord Phanes."

_Wait what the…_ I suddenly got afraid of bursting into small little Percy pieces. That'd be horrible… "But… but Phanes asked to become my patron too!"

"What the Tartarus has gotten into them? Are they crazy?" he mumbled. "Just don't erupt!"

"And I had a desire to erupt now!" I said sarcastically and he laughed. "Anyway lets get to cabin 20."

We walked in front of a big cabin built near the sea. The wood of the cabin had the strong smell of salt. Above the door the sign with the number of the cabin could be seen. _Cabin 20_. Orion knocked the door and immediately a man opened the door smiling. I suddenly knew who he was and froze in shock. "Lord Oceanus" said Orion "this is Percy Jackson. Our newest recruit." He looked at me quickly, examining me. I quickly drew the pen riptide, unsheathed it and targeted his neck. He raised an eyebrow "Why do you wish to fight me, son of Neptune? Wait no, you smell more Poseidon on you." His eyes opened "Ohhh, so you are the famous hero of Olympus that the kids here talk about."

"Shut up! You sided with the Titans in the war and you also destroyed my father's palace!" I didn't really know what had gotten into me and I wanted to defend my father, who betrayed me, but I did.

He sighed "You misunderstood, Perseus. Perhaps you should come in. I would really like to know you." he said. I looked at Orion but he was frozen exactly as he was. His mouth was open and his hand on the air. "Orion you okay?" I asked warily.

"Don't worry. I just froze him." said a new voice. I turned behind me to see a woman with pitch black hair and ice blue eyes, walking towards me. "Who are you?" I growled.

"Well, my name is Muta. At least my roman name. The Greeks called me Sigë. I am the goddess of silence as you have learned at your old camp, am I right?" she asked. I shook my head "Uhm, not really Lady Muta…" she sighed exasperated. "Those Olympians are so arrogant they believe that they surpass us, deities that personify feelings!"

"That's enough Muta. I would like to have a chat with Perseus." he said. She waved her hands and then flashed away from the room.

"Where should I start? Hmm… I guess I will start from the Titanomachy. At the Titanomachy, Tethys, my lady wife and I, stayed neutral. That's because we loved our nieces and nephews, but we couldn't side against our siblings. We stayed neutral but we sent our children to the aid of the gods. Nereus, Thaumas and his daughter Iris, Achelous, Thoosa, Acheron, Doris, Volturnus, Tiberinus, Amphitrite as Salacia and Tyche or Fortuna as they have a roman name. After the Titanomachy, I happily handed my sweetest daughter, Amphitrite to Poseidon and I also retired from my position and gave my kingdom of all seas and oceans to my eldest son, Thaumas. But how do the gods pay us for all we did? They sent Thaumas to Tartarus, so that Poseidon would get the king of the seas, they throw Calypso in Ogygia, that cursed island, Zeus eats my daughter, Métis and rapes my sister Mnemosyne, nine times in a row, they ban Pleione into Tartatus, because her husband was Atlas. But the last straw, was that they hurt our sisters Theia, Phoebe and Rhea their own mother, and sent them into Tartarus. That was unforgivable. We cut all ties with the so called "rulers of Gaea" and left to find the primordial, Ananke or Nessecitas. The purpose of the battle with me and your father, didn't have to do with Kronos. I don't care at all about what happens to him. My battle with your father was to avenge, what had happened to my family." There was a pause and I tried to absorb all those information. "I-I think you did the right thing. The Olympians just are horrible!" Aura's words ghosted my mind _"Are the gods good rulers? What if the titans were in control?_" and I realized that she was right. The gods weren't good rulers at all! He nodded solemnly. "Indeed. So what would you say Perseus? Family?"

"Family!" I answered happily and then happened something that I didn't expect. He hugged me. I smelt the smell of the salt on his clothes, just like da- Poseidon.

"I hate to interrupt your family moment, but Percy your date is in 20 minutes." said Orion who had just unfroze. My eyes widened. "Uhhm Oceanus would you mind if I changed here?" I asked quickly. He smiled "No problem" They left the room and I quickly took off my clothes, putting the new ones. Then I heard a strange and cold male voice in my head. _Perseus Jackson… find me or else you will all die!_ The malicious voice laughed into my head and I flinched _"Eros? That isn't funny, stop it!" _I got no response. Then I head the door knocking. "Percy? You done?" Orion asked outside the door.

"Yeah…" I said trying to mask my fear. I put on my clothes and got to meet Orion at the door of the cabin. "Where is Oceanus?" I asked. "He had an important job to do, but he told me to give you this." He gave me a… Sandollar? Wow, that's neat! I wonder how I should spend it… But all those thoughts were cut. We got out of the cabin and closed the door and walked towards the mall. I started playing nervously with the flowers of the bouquet, temporarily forgetting the evil voice in my head. We got in front of the entrance of the mall and I took a big breath. Then, we stepped in.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

Hey there guys! I am back in action, since I got back from the village. Sorry for the late update, but now with the English and School Examinations, you will have to get used to it. But, worry not! The chapters will be longer. I will let you out find who the voice was and no it wasn't a Greek god or goddess. I recently re-read The Iliad(for sixth time) and I found that Oceanus indeed was an ally of the Gods. Pretty interesting. Now to give my thanks to: Filippa, who as always, inspires me, Levi, who helps me with some "new people" we will see in the next chapters, my teacher in Ancient Greek Poetry, that even if she makes my life a living Tartarus, know much about Mythology and my brother! Special thanks to LeaderOfBrooklyn, for advising me and to my 6 year old twin cousins that always fight (that's how I thought Mark and Aliana). Also a big thanks to all of you who review, favorite and follow! I am happy to say that the story has gotten up to 8215 views! That's all for tonight guys. Don't forget to review what you think I should add or not. Stay around folks!

**PhoebosGR**


End file.
